


First comes Work, then Comes Marriage?

by Taboo_writter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, Angst, Background Character Death, Bad Puns, Comedy, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gay Panic, Humor, Humour, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Romantic Comedy, There Is Only One Bed, also known as Logan has no parents, car accident dicussed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo_writter/pseuds/Taboo_writter
Summary: "Your shirt is white," Logan says and even as the words leave his mouth, he realizes how out of character it is for him to point something so obvious out."Your shirt is black." Virgil shoots back with a raised eyebrow."My shirt is generally black with the rare exception for special occasions,” Logan responds as he turns to start walking towards the conference room, not allowing Virgil to see the brief amusement in his face."I was not aware you even owned clothes in anything lighter than dark gray.” he continues as he feels Virgil catching up with him.“I wasn’t aware that my choice in wardrobe warrants such attention,” Virgil responded without missing a beat, “not, that you’re exactly Mr. Spring or anything.”“Of course I’m not Mr. Spring, my last name has always been Sanders,” Logan says, careful to keep his tone even and looking ahead even when Virgil huffs quietly.“I meant your wardrobe is also primarily dark colors.”“Yes but that still leaves the question,” Logan continues as he turns the corner to the conference room, ” *why* is your shirt white?”Or "The Proposal AU" that only I wanted and now you can all share.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 317
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to find a The Proposal AU and I couldn't so I wrote it!  
> Here is the start, enjoy!  
> And leave me comments cause the social interaction will make me feel like a human again.

The sun hits Virgil's eyes and he squeezes them shut and turns his back to the window.  _ Ugh. Sunlight. Public enemy number one _ . Well, number two because Logan Sanders would forever be num-

" **Fuck!"** Virgil's brain snaps awake as he struggles to check the time on his phone. 8:45. Virgil is late. Logan will kill him if Virgil is late. Well, no he'll probably just fire him if he shows up late. He will, however, kill him if he shows up without his ridiculously specific coffee order.

Virgil can't afford to be killed  _ or _ fired, so he scrambles to get ready, barely managing to pull on his shoes as he locks his door in a record time of 3 minutes. Granted he ties his tie as he makes a run to the coffee shop, but Virgil’s learned to take his victories where he can get them. He is especially conscious of this lesson as he walks into Less Depresso, because of course there is a line. Virgil is briefly wondering if the sweet relief of death is worth not getting fired when he hears a familiar greeting.

“Yo! Babes,” Remy waves him over from behind the counter, “c’mon up, your order is ready.”

“How did you know I’d be late?” Virgil asks as he grabs the two cups and tries to not melt with gratitude.

“It was 8:45 and you weren’t in line doofus.” Virgil can’t see Remy’s eyes behind the ever-present sunglasses, but he knows instinctively that the statement was accompanied by them rolling their eyes at him. 

“I owe you one!” Virgil tells them as he tries to ignore the glaring from the people in line. Remy must have noticed because as Virgil is sprinting out the door, he can hear them yelling out that if they wanted special treatment they should have been related to the owner. It puts a small smile on Virgil’s face as he races to his car. The radio clock reads 8:52 and Virgil prays to whichever entity will listen to him (probably Mothman) that there won’t be any red lights. 

***

Logan’s room has one large window which faces the east. He had read plenty of research about the many benefits that come from waking up with natural light rather than an obtrusive alarm. On top of that, Logan’s internal clock has always been faultless so when he wakes up at 6:30 and it is still dark outside, he gets the irrational urge to frown at the sun for its tardiness. He blames the illogicality on leftover grogginess and begins his morning routine. A 50-minute workout, 20-minute shower, 20-minute breakfast, and a 15-minute commute to work later, Logan gets to his office at exactly 8:15. He’s ready to put to good use the 45 minutes before everyone else was scheduled to come in.

Virgil gets to the elevator at exactly 8:56 and uses the entire ride up to send his gratitude to Mothman. This was obviously the wrong deity because as he hurries to step out the elevator he crashes into Mark from legal and spills one of the coffees all over himself. And holy shit is it hot.

“Mark!” Virgil says as if it’s a curse word. He steps back and looks down at the damage. 

“Fuck, fuck, if Mr. Sanders sees this, I’m fired. We have six meetings today-” Virgil spares a glance at the clock at the end of the hall and curses himself 8:58 “-quick, give me your shirt.” 

“What? I mean, I’m sorry I bumped into you, but I’m not giving you my shirt.” Mark shakes his head. Virgil pointedly looks at his own shirt and back to where Sanders’s office is and raises an eyebrow at Mark. Mark gives Virgil his shirt. Virgil idly wonders if he should add “can knot a tie while speed walking” to his resume as he steps through Sanders’s door at exactly 9 am.

“You’re late,” Sanders says without looking up from his computer.

“I got Picani to do Ellen,” Virgil says as he puts the coffee cup on the desk rather than try to explain himself. Virgil had learned that it’s easier to distract Sanders with a new topic than to try and dissent with him over something he has already made his mind up about. Especially since one of the first things Logan taught Virgil was  _ “On time is late, early is on time and late is inexcusable” _ . It works Logan finally looks up from his computer looking simultaneously curious and stoic. 

“I thought I had assigned that job for Baldwin?”

“You did, but we need Picani to do Ellen next week,” Virgil explains as he turns around and begins to sort through the printed manuscripts “when his book releases and Ben just kept saying that Picani has never agreed to an interview so I just decided to call him myself.”

Sanders stays quiet for long enough that Virgil is about to apologize.He turns around, the beginning of an apology at the tip of his tongue.But Sanders is staring at the coffee cup. Virgil has long enough to curse Remy for whatever they wrote down before Sanders looks up at him with a raised eyebrow while the rest of his face remains apathetic. Virgil wonders not for the first time if Sanders has to practice his expression, and if he could perhaps teach him to do so as well.

"Who is Remy, and why do they want me to  _ kill it, babes _ ?” Sanders's voice is almost monotone, but Virgil can still hear the quotation marks. 

"They're from the coffee shop where I get your coffee every morning." Sanders's eyebrow raises minutely in question, "I-um-I think it might have been meant for me, your coffee spilled on my way here?" It comes out almost like a question and Virgil turns back to the manuscripts to at least have something to fidget with. 

"You drink black, unsweetened, dark roast, brewed with cinnamon?" Sanders asks without infliction and Virgil can feel his face reddening. 

"Sometimes." Virgil answers, which isn't a lie. Usually, he steals some sugar or cream from the break room but sometimes he resigns himself to Sanders's taste. It isn't bad anyway. Remy's coffee is always brewed perfectly and the arabica beans they use are never bitter. Sanders just hums.

"You have a conference call at 10 and Mr. Grimm-Pitch sent an email asking when you can meet. He wants to discuss the subplot for his next novel." Virgil announces when it becomes obvious that Sanders has decided to drop the topic of coffee. 

"Cancel the conference call. It'll be unnecessary now that you've ensured that Dr. Picani will be on Ellen, and schedule in Basilton for next week." 

"Of course, would you like a 5-minute reminder before the staff meeting?" 

"If you don't mind," Sanders says as he scribbles notes on the manuscript he has in front of him. Virgil nods his agreement and walks back out to his own desk.

√√√√√√√√

Logan is finishing up the script in front of him, it's some sort of mystery thriller. He understands why Virgil left it on his desk. It's  _ good _ , and with the proper editor, it could be a masterpiece. Virgil would be the perfect editor for this book. In fact, with Grimm-Pitch between editors and Picani readying himself for his first fictional novel, now would be the perfect time to make Virgil an editor. 

It is the logical next step. Yet, Logan finds himself hesitant. Virgil is the first long term assistant Logan has ever had. His anxious nature makes him cautious, and he is always prepared for any eventuality, qualities Logan deeply appreciates. Plus, Virgil is determined and diligent, always ready to work those extra hours along with Logan even when Logan tells him it's fine. Even if he gets snarkier the longer his work hours get. 

Regardless, Virgil's potential is better off as an editor. It's the logical next step. He'll just have Virgil choose and train the new assistant. It'll be fine. With that in mind, Logan types an email to HR asking about the progress in the paperwork for both the request for a new assistant and for Virgil's ascension. As he hits send, Virgil knocks on his door with the 5-minute warning for the staff meeting. 

As he walks out to meet Virgil, Logan notices for the first time that Virgil isn't wearing his usual attire. Where usually he keeps to black, grey, or dark purple shirts today he is wearing a white button-down that seems just a little tighter on him than usual. Logan had been too distracted in their earlier interaction to properly take note of Virgil's outfit. 

"Your shirt is white," Logan says and even as the words leave his mouth, he realizes how out of character it is for him to point something so obvious out.

"Your shirt is black." Virgil shoots back with a raised eyebrow. 

"My shirt is generally black with the rare exception for special occasions.” Logan responds as he turns to start walking towards the conference room, not allowing Virgil to see the brief amusement in his face.

"I was not aware you even owned clothes in anything lighter than dark gray.” he continues as he feels Virgil catching up with him.

“I wasn’t aware that my choice in wardrobe warrants such attention,” Virgil responded without missing a beat, “not, that you’re exactly Mr. Spring or anything.”

“Of course I’m not Mr. Spring, my last name has always been Sanders,” Logan says, careful to keep his tone even and looking ahead even when Virgil huffs quietly.

“I meant your wardrobe is also primarily dark colors.”

“Yes but that still leaves the question,” Logan continues as he turns the corner to the conference room, ”why is your shirt white?”

“I  _ do  _ own light-colored clothing,” Virgil responds, again not technically lying. He had a light blue shirt with a cat on the front that Patton had gifted him with, and even a white button-down stuffed somewhere in the back of his closet that was probably a hand-me-down from Janus.

“That is the second time today that you’ve given me a non-answer.” Logan points out, only because he knows it’ll make Virgil squirm. “Do you want to know what I think?”

“Do I have a choice?” 

“I think you change your coffee order to match mine in case you drop it,” Logan says pointedly answering Virgil’s question by ignoring it, “and that you forced poor Mark to change shirts with you.” he finishes, signaling at where Mark is walking into the conference room ahead of them. Mark, who is still wearing Virgil’s stained gray shirt.

“That would be kinda pathetic,” Virgil says, trying very hard to discern if it is mischief that he detects in Sanders’s voice.

“I disagree.” Sanders says as he moves to the side so Virgil can open the door. “I think it would be quite logical to be prepared for any eventuality.”

***

Virgil has to try really hard not to preen as Sanders walks through the door. Because it would be truly pathetic to preen, even if he knows that ’logical’ is high praise in Logan-speak. He knows Sanders probably timed the interaction perfectly so that Virgil wouldn’t have to respond to the praise, which makes it really hard to be upset at him for fucking with him throughout the rest of the conversation. It gets easier as the meeting goes on. Especially when it becomes obvious that Sanders is expecting him to work through the weekend. As the meeting comes to an end, Virgil has to hurry to catch up to Sanders. 

"Mr. Sanders, about this weekend."

"Is there a problem?" Sanders asks, turning slightly towards Virgil as they make the turn back to his office.

"No," Virgil responds quickly, remembers Patton's sad eyes after the last time he canceled a trip home and continues, "uh… well yes, technically I was meant to have this weekend off."

"No, that's the weekend of the 13th," Sanders starts very confidently, "which is… This weekend." he finishes, looking puzzled as he realizes his mistake.

Virgil knew he should have reminded Sanders. At the very least he should have left a note on his agenda. In the last three years of working with him, Virgil had learned that he is a terrifyingly competent boss and a highly skilled editor. But he is only functional because of his coffee and his agenda, both of which Virgil is responsible for. Which meant the Virgil is, at least in part, responsible for making Sanders functional.

“I can not afford to have you away a weekend before the release of Picani’s book.” Sanders states matter of factly. “Especially with Margot on maternity leave, and with the space thriller script ready to begin the first round of editing, your presence is essential this weekend.”

Virgil considers telling him no, he will not stay here this weekend because he had placed his request of leave for this weekend a month in advance. He considers it for a second before he remembers that script sitting in Sanders’s desk. He had suggested the release date himself, and that Sanders had taken both suggestions. That meant Sanders had  _ trusted  _ his decision. He considers it again for a half a second when he remembers Patton’s excited squeal when he had told them that the request had been granted. But one look at Sanders tells him what Sanders would think of him blowing off work for a familial event. What would it do to the trust he had managed to gain in the past three years? 

Instead Virgil says, “You read the script then?” 

“Of course I read it. I’ve read dozens of scripts.” Sanders answers as he approaches his office door. “I had to see what made this one so special.”

“What did you think then?” Virgil asks and he knows that he sounds too enthusiastic, like a child asking for validation from a teacher. He’d be more upset if it didn’t make Sanders’s lip twitch in an approximation of human mischief and amusement. Virgil only sees it for a second before he wipes it from his face as he turns around to face Virgil. But it’s a good reminder that at the very least, Sanders’ programming was glitched with emotions.

“There is a varied cast of characters with intriguing stories and personalities,” Sanders starts, looking directly at Virgil in a way that Virgil had to learn not to squirm to, “but the plot needs some work, and the world building needs to be ironed out." 

"Translation you love it." Virgil responds, if only to see Sanders's eyebrows scrunch down at the world love. 

"Love is a strong word, but I think it has much potential. However it needs more work than I can give to a young starting author." Virgil tries not to visibly deflate. "I will make sure it's given the proper attention it needs to flourish." Sanders hurries to add reassuringly. Virgil nods and Sanders takes that as his chance to escape into his office.

Logan Sanders, the head editor of Mindscape Printing, is an eloquent, diplomatic negotiator capable of handling even the most chaotic of writers. But Virgil knew that Sanders left his social skills attached to his color coded editing pens. So takes his seat and prepares himself to make a call home. 

He leaves the actual phone call for Lunch partially because it's good work ethic, but mostly because he wants to postpone it for as long as possible. So he schedules his and Sanders' lunch to be delivered at half past noon and gets to work. 

***

Lunch hour sadly gets there faster than Virgil would have liked. After inspecting and delivering Sanders' order, he sits back at his desk and considers postponing the call until he gets home. But he can't find a good excuse to, so he finds the courage to dial.

"Yeah it's me." he answers when his mom picks up, and he feels his shoulders ease a fraction because at his core he is a coward that does not want to hear Patton's reaction. 

"No, everything is fine mom. I just wanted to let you know I probably won't be able to make it home this weekend." he says fast and to the point, like a bandaid. Ripping the bandaid off in one go doesn't actually make it hurt any less though. So he should have expected that hearing the disappointment in his mom's voice would sting anyway.

"I  _ have  _ to be here mom, it's for work." he wishes he didn't sound so petulant. But knows it's a lost cause as he feels his shoulders tense with a whole new feeling. "Oh, I'm sure  _ Janus  _ has a lot to say on the matter. But are they things worth no-" As he is preparing an admittedly childish rant he hears the very distinct click from Sanders’s office and promptly freaks out, “Yes we take every submission very seriously here at Mindscape Printing. We will call you back, and have a nice day."

“Was that your family?” Sanders frowns suspiciously at him from the doorway.

“Yes.” Virgil sighs. For someone who usually has all the social grace of a very obtuse brick, sometimes his boss is irritatingly astute. 

“Did they tell you to quit?” he asks and there is that almost mischief in his voice again.

“Every single day.” Virgil replies, deadpan without missing a beat, and there is the lip twitch again.

“Tate asked me to go to her office. I'm not sure what she wants but please come get me if I’m not back in 15 minutes.” he says, rearranging his face to be stoic once again but his voice is obviously softer with amusement. “There is a lot to do.” Virgil nods in response and sets himself an alarm.

Eighteen minutes later, Virgil is walking into Tate’s office, ready to save his boss from socialising with  _ his  _ boss. But not at all prepared to see the sparkle of an idea in Sanders’s eyes at the sight of him. Much less for what comes out of Sanders’s mouth the next second. Because what comes out of Sander’s mouth the next second is-

“We are getting married. Me and Virgil. Married.”


	2. Let Virgil Comit a Felony 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some minor mention of homophobia but is really just blink and you'll miss it.  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!

Logan is proud of his accomplishments. To be the editor in chief for Mindscape Publishing, one of the youngest to ever hold that position in the history of publication companies, it’s certainly impressive. He built himself a comfortable life from scratches and is proud of that. He admits to having sacrificed certain aspects of his social life in the process but his career has always held a priority place in his life. His father had been an editor before him and his mother had been a writer, and after they died, books were his biggest connection to them. 

It made sense then at least to him, that his closest friend is probably Emile Picani only because Emile had decided he was going to befriend him, and Logan had had no choice in the matter. But Logan was good at his job. He was good with numbers, statistics, confirming facts, and revising word choice. He was skilled with written words in a way he never quite accomplished with small talk. If Logan was to be forced to use _strong language,_ he would even say he loved his job. So when Tate had looked him in the eyes and essentially informed him that all his hard work would be metaphorically flushed down the toilet, he felt the room spin. He can’t go back to Canada. He can’t. Canada has an empty house, no job, and an endless list of memories he can’t possibly face.

Logically, he knows the oxygen levels in the room are _fine_. But as Tate continues talking, he can feel his lungs struggling to take in air. She says she’ll have to appoint Adler as his replacement while he is out of the country. Deported. For a year. Adler is a bigot, lazy and Logan can not possibly let _Adler_ in charge of _Picani_. They’d lose all the credibility Logan had built. They were going to lose every good author Logan had slaved over with. Words rush to the tip of Logan’s tongue, he isn’t sure if they are meant to argue, protest, or beg and he never finds out because there is a knock at the door that startles them away. He turns to see what it is and suddenly he can breathe again. 

It’s Virgil, with his dark hair messier than usual, and the annoyingly bright purple tie and the black nail polish, and every little thing Logan had learned Virgil would not give up for the sake of professionalism. Virgil who is vigilant and prepared for anything. Virgil, who is only a few years younger and fairly attractive. It’d work. 

“We are getting married,” he says, mostly to Virgil because under marriage equality laws Logan would be protected from deportation. Then he turns around to face Tate and repeats, “Me and Virgil. Married.”

Virgil makes his way to stand next to Logan, and Logan takes the opportunity to slip his hand into Virgil’s, who seems to be working completely on autopilot based on how he instinctively interlaces their fingers together. It takes Logan by surprise, even though he started the contact, he feels the urge to pull away. He doesn’t because it would be strange to pull away from his fiance, and because as he glances out the corner of his eye at Virgil. He looks as surprised as Logan feels. But he has to focus. Tate looks taken aback, but not incredulous. She says something and he answers coherently that he knows, but he is too busy cataloging the curve of Virgil’s thumb and the alien warmth in his palm. It’s strange to hold someone’s hand again. It’s strange that it is Virgil’s hand, and it is definitely strange that as he is thinking all this, Virgil just confirmed to Tate that they’re getting married. 

“Perfect. Make it legal, and take the next two weeks off. I'll personally handle Picani’s release.” she says, and it’s an obvious dismissal. Logan wants to protest. Picani is _his_ responsibility and he wants to ensure everything goes smoothly. He opens his mouth to say so but as he does, Virgil’s thumb carelessly rubs against the back of his hand, and instead he hears himself say.

“Perfect, we'll get ourselves to the immigration offices tomorrow morning then.” and lets go of Virgil’s hand to open the door for both of them and not at all because his brain feels like it is short-circuiting. Tate probably said something in response, but Logan is already planning all the paperwork he needs to fill out. Once they get in the elevator, though, Virgil practically punches the stop button and whirls around on him. 

“What in the ever-loving fuck just happened?” he asks in what’s a mixture between a hiss, a growl, and a barely human language.

“The application for the renewal of my work visa was denied.” Logan begins matter of factly only to be interrupted by an incredulous huff and Virgil throwing his arms dramatically in the air.

“So obviously I have to marry you,” he says, bringing his arms down and crossing them angrily over his chest. “If only there was someone to tell you that you can’t travel out of the country while your visa is being renewed!” he says only to gasp in mock realization “ _Oh_ , _wait_ , there was. _It was me_.”

“Really?” Logan sighs. “with the sarcasm and snark? Right now?”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Was this not what you had planned, _fiance_?” Sarcasm still drips from Virgil’s every syllable, but that his voice is closer to the raspy monotone he generally employs rather than the exaggerated tones of earlier. Logan is grateful for that. 

“She was going to replace me with Adler,” Logan says in his defense. “Do you really want Adler in charge of Picani’s first novel?” Logan asks knowing that Virgil had developed a soft spot for Emile. It was probably cheating, to use Emile’s general soft puppy predisposition to his own advantage, but he doesn’t really mind as he sees the last of Virgil’s anger slip away.

“Fine. But we’re going to the immigration office right now, and you’re buying me a coffee,” he says sternly as he presses the button to make the elevator start working again. If Logan wasn’t so relieved he would have objected. As is, he simply sighs internally and prays that everything goes smoothly. He is assured that 29 years of atheism have angered whatever the forces that be when it becomes obvious that everyone has already heard the happy news as soon as they step out of the elevator. 

  
  


***

Virgil takes a sip from his iced coffee and wonders where he went wrong in life. He is sitting at the immigration offices ready to commit fraud and he can’t even find the energy to freak out about it. They had waited in line until their names were called, but instead of being taken to the window where Virgil could see the K-2 Visas were being processed, they were taken through a side door and into a small office that would have made Virgil claustrophobic if he wasn’t still busy processing his own apparent engagement. They had been waiting for about 15 minutes in absolute silence when finally a man walked in, looking tired and annoyed, despite this he gave them a very customer service smile as he sat down and opened the file Logan had handed in earlier.

“You must be Mr. Virgil Hyde,” he starts while looking at Virgil, which Virgil knows to be redundant since he definitely just looked at a copy of both of their passports. He nods anyway as the man continues, “and Mr. Logan Sanders.” He can feel Sanders nodding next to him as well.

“I’m Mr. Gilbertson and I just have one question for you. Are you both committing fraud to avoid his,“ He gestures at Sanders, and his eyes have gone almost comically wide, “deportation so he can keep his position as editor in chief at Sandover Publishing?”

Virgil should be freaking out. He should be hyperventilating in the fetal position on the floor because they were made out in less than 3 hours, and he made this decision in less than 10 seconds. and he is about to go to jail, and Janus would _love_ the opportunity to travel to Chicago for the first time just to _bail out_ his little brother. Normally Virgil thinks he would be, but apparently today he is doing stupid things like marrying his boss, committing fraud, and lying to government officials like it’s nothing. 

Instead, he exclaims, “That’s ridiculous!” and it sounds like he is genuinely outraged. Partially, he assumes, because he genuinely thought they could just get away with it no questions asked.

“Where did you hear that?” Sanders asks from next to him, doing the eyebrow raise of incredulity, accompanied by the tone of I-cannot-believe-anyone-would-say-anything-that-stupid. Virgil is intimately acquainted with both and is honestly surprised that Mr. Gilbertson doesn’t immediately make Sanders a citizen as an apology. 

“We had a phone tip yesterday afternoon from a man named-“ 

“ Zachariah Adler?” Logan interjects, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“-Zachariah Adler” Mr. Gilbertson finishes looking at them both. Virgil sighs aloud.

“Adler of course,” Virgil says, turning to Sanders and taps his hand to his shoulder in the same manner he has seen Patton do when talking to Janus. “He is always saying how he doesn’t approve of _our kind._ ” Sanders stiffens slightly at the touch but hopefully, Gilbertson will miss it from where he is sitting, or maybe he’ll take it to be at Virgil's words rather than the touch. 

“Yes, well, I just never assumed he would take it to such lengths,” Logan responds and then turns to Gilbertson. “I am sorry, Mr. Henriksen, but Mr. Adler is in line to receive my position should I be deported from the country. As such, his tip should not be counted upon as reliable. I know you’re incredibly busy, so if you just give us our next step, we’ll be on our way.”

Mr. Gilbertson looks tired like he knows they’re lying and wishes they would just fess up so he didn’t have to repeat the same song and dance. Virgil knows they _are_ lying, but still he feels like he should be given some credit. He could have totally bagged Sanders of his own merit, even if Sanders _is_ ridiculously hot in a black button-up and blue tie combo. Like sure he has obnoxiously plump lips, and eyes a shade of blue previously unknown to man bu-

“Five years in prison and a two hundred and fifty thousand dollars fine.” Mr. Gilbertson interrupts Virgil’s tangent as he speaks to him directly.

“Um...what?” Virgil says dumbly.

“If I can prove you’re lying you would have committed a felony punishable by a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar fine and a 5-year stay in a Federal prison,” Gilbertson says, looking pointedly at Virgil. “I just want you to know what you’re getting yourself into, kid. Do you even know his favorite color?” Gilbertson asked, nodding at Sanders.

“Cerulean,” Virgil says before realizing it was probably a rhetorical question.

“What?” Gilbertson asked, proving Virgil’s realization.

“Um, his favorite color, cerulean.”

“You mean blue?” Gilbertson asks dumbfoundedly.

“No, cerulean like his eyes or the third shade in his tie or the color of the sky in Starry Night.” Virgil elaborates, and wonders when his mouth decided to betray him by saying words aloud like that. Mr. Gilbertson gives one long sigh and Virgil honestly feels for him. 

“Fine, we’ll be scheduling separate interviews. I’ll ask you all these questions that real couples will know the answer to, and I’ll look at your phone records. I’ll discuss your relationship with your neighbors, your friends, and family, your co-workers, anyone who would know of your engagement.”

“Well, we couldn’t tell anyone at work due to Virgil’s promotion coming up.” Sanders pipes up in his _well-duh_ tone. Virgil manages not to look shocked by the same margin as Gilbertson manages not to lay his head on the desk. 

“Of course,” Gilbertson says and Virgil makes a note to send him some form of a basket, probably with calming tea and some bath salts. “Have you at least told your family about this secret love affair?”

“Oh, I... impossible. My parents are dead.” Sanders responds too quickly with a new level of monotone. Virgil feels the urge to gather him up in his arms but settles instead with interlacing their hands together. 

Gilbertson’s eyes soften the slightest bit for a second but it’s gone when he turns to Virgil. “What about you? Are your parents dead?”

“Just my father,” Virgil answers honestly, and mentally adds scented candles to the basket.

“We were planning to tell the rest of the family this weekend though,” Logan says without taking his eyes off of where their hands are interlaced, and Virgil sees all the fight go out of Gilbertson at once. 

“Alright. I’ll see you back here at 11:00 AM on Wednesday.” Gilbertson stands up. “Your answers better match up.” They take that as their cue to leave. Logan let’s go of Virgil’s hand to open the door and Virgil feels momentarily lost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a big thanks to [@Kuroyurishion](https://kuroyurishion.tumblr.com//)  
> cause without them I'm hopeless and obviously any leftover mistakes are my own  
> feel free to point them out though!


	3. I'm sorry that Logan is hot Virge (but no I'm not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just approximately 3000 words of self-indulgence and Loving Logan hours.  
> so if you're not into that fight me (but not really)  
> and to everyone worried they've never watched The Proposal don't worry I'm deviating from the actual movie by A LOT so you don't have to worry too much about that.

Virgil maintains his cool as they leave the small office, cross the waiting area, and even as they board the elevator. Then all of his common sense rushes back to him as the elevator doors close, and he promptly  _ freaks out.  _ He  _ can’t  _ do this. It’s a Type C felony and Janus is a  _ lawyer _ . His  _ dad  _ was a lawyer. He was meant to be a lawyer before he ran away from home to become an  _ editor _ . Now he is going to  _ prison.  _ Why? Because he is attached to a sweater-clad psychologist who vaguely reminds him of Patton. 

The elevator dings and the doors open and Virgil all but runs out. He hears Logan call out to him but he just keeps walking, practically running, out into the busy streets of Chicago. The warm May sun and the slight breeze and the hustle and bustle of the people make it easier to keep walking. Janus wouldn’t let him actually go to prison, but Patton would probably be disappointed in him. Remy would find the whole thing hilarious and never shut up about it. 

“What are you doing?” Logan asks him as he catches up to him. Virgil takes a second to curse him for not being even slightly out of breath even though he is sure Logan had to run to catch up to him. 

“I’m quitting.” he responds and regrets it immediately.

“No you are not, that's ridiculous.”

“Oh,  _ that’s  _ what you find ridiculous?” Virgil asks with a slightly hysterical laugh. “Not  _ marrying  _ your assistant who you barely tolerate? Not lying to the  _ government _ ? Not leaving the country while fully knowing the possible consequences just because some author was  _ considering  _ choosing a different editor?”

Virgil is on a roll now as he dodges the people in his way. He barely recognizes that he is walking in the direction of the parking garage where his car is. But he is too concerned with 3 years worth of snark he had held back for the sake of his job.

“You’re being unreasonable,” Logan says calmly as he follows along nonchalantly. “Just stop so we can have a calm, civilized conversation.”

“Nuh-uh, you lost your bossing-Virgil privileges just now.” Virgil snarks as he turns into the empty parking garage because what’s Logan going to do? Fire him?

“Virgil list-”

“No, Logan, you listen,” Virgil says as he swirls around to look at Logan. “Three hours ago, I didn’t even know you were into dudes! Now, I'm apparently marrying you for a promotion and flying you to Alaska to meet my family!”

“Virg-”

“No Logan, you can’t just dangle a promotion in front of me and assume I’ll marry you for it.” Something in Logan’s demeanor shifts at those words and he steps forward. Virgil blinks and suddenly Logan’s hands are fisted around Virgil’s collar. He unthinkingly steps back at the same time Logan steps closer only to collide against something concrete. Virgil can feel Logan’s breath when he speaks.

“Listen here, Virgil. I’ve worked tirelessly for ten years to reach the position I have today.” Logan says in a tone deeper than usual, and Virgil can feel the vibrations of his voice from where Logan is pressed against him. It definitely should not make it hard to listen to what Logan is saying. “I’m not about to lose all that because the American government has a deeply flawed immigration system.”

Logan’s eyes are definitely cerulean, but this close Virgil can see lighter shades speckled throughout even in the garage’s poor lighting. Virgil also has a much more detailed view of the mole by Logan’s left eye which is usually hidden behind the frame of his glasses. Virgil really wishes Logan could continue his angry growly speech from a respectable distance so he could actually pay attention to the words coming from his pretty pink lips. Logan is much harder to dislike and be angry at when he is up close and  _ attractive _ . 

“I would  _ never _ ,” Logan actually  _ growls  _ the word, and it’s still distracting, but Virgil makes an effort to be functional for five minutes and tune back into what Logan is saying, “abuse my power like that and I will thank you to not sully my name like that.”

Virgil tries to connect the dots and vaguely makes out that the words coming from Logan's pretty mouth had something to do with the previously mentioned promotion. Apparently Logan had taken great offense to the assumption that it was offered for anything other than Virgil’s effort. Which in retrospect makes absolute sense to Virgil but is also one hundred percent the most ridiculous thing Logan could choose to lose his shit about. 

“So you’re free to walk away from this,” Logan says as he lets go of Virgil’s collar. “I can’t and more importantly won’t force you to do this. The promotion is already being processed and my position in the company should hold no sway either way.” Logan finishes dejectedly, finally stepping away from Virgil’s space bubble. 

Virgil knows this is his last out. He could take it, safe in the knowledge that he would have his dream job and never worry about Janus’s smug face as he bails him out. It’d be ideal for Virgil, except that Virgil has been working with Logan for three years and has seen Logan when he comes back from his yearly visits to Canada. When he is more robot than human and looks sunken and haunted. Virgil thinks of how Logan had said ‘ _ impossible _ ,’ like all emotions had truly been taken from his body and ‘ _ my parents are dead _ ’ like it was a life sentence. He thinks of Logan’s smile as a book gets a second run and how he glows whenever Emile praises a book he worked on. He thinks of being in any way responsible for subjecting Logan to that and knows that regardless of what he said when he was freaking out he can’t actually let Logan be deported. He knows it’s Patton’s influence on him and takes a second to curse Janus (not for the first time) for bringing him into their lives.

“I have conditions,” he says aloud and is slightly comforted by the alien look of genuine confusion on Logan’s face. “First of all, you can’t wear that to meet my family” he gestures at Logan’s entire outfit, not giving him time to process but enough to savor the look on his face.

“Secondly, we tell them on my terms.” he continues as he starts walking towards where he thinks the car is. “And lastly, I want you to ask me.”

“Ask you,” Logan repeats as they get to the car. Virgil wonders idly if confusion is a completely new experience for Logan.

“Ask me to marry you of course.” Virgil says and feels a smirk slip onto his face, “Preferably nicely. If I’m dooming myself to a first marriage, I at least want the whole outdated expensive pageantry.” 

“

Alright.” Logan says as he gets into the car, and Virgil wonders if he broke him.

“Alright? No feigned ignorance? No snark? Just alright?” Virgil asks incredulously as he joins him inside the car.

“Virgil, you just agreed to commit a Type C felony for me and in exchange you want me to change my outfit, respect your boundaries, and ask you  _ nicely _ ,” Logan says like Virgil is the ridiculous one. “I think the least I could do is be amiable about your terms.”

“A-alright,” Virgil says as he turns the car and considers that this whole day has just been a fever dream.

“Alright.” He repeats, content, and Virgil assumes Logan’s new tactic to drive him insane is uncivil agreement and lets it go. “Could you take us to Navy Pier?”

“You want to go to Navy Pier?” Virgil asks, now convinced he is hallucinating. 

“With you, yes.” Logan answers. Virgil sighs and decides that whatever bug Logan’s programming has caught is not worth his sanity.

“Sure.” he agrees and the word has lost all meaning but apparently he is driving them to Navy Pier. He is marrying his boss and the world doesn’t need to make sense anymore. So he pulls away from the parking garage and towards Navy Pier. They drive in silence for the twenty minutes it takes them to get there and the extra fifteen it takes Virgil to find where to park. They had been here once before. For the first book, Virgil had worked with Logan. He vaguely remembers the visit. He was terrified of Logan. He guesses that's no longer the case after today. He hadn't registered yet but he is pretty sure he has cursed at him at least twice and now is apparently calling him  _ Logan _ . Like they're friends. Which they're not. But they  _ are _ engaged. Virgil's life is a mess.

***

Surprisingly enough, the Pier isn't as crowded as Virgil had expected, probably because most kids still had classes and it was the middle of the week. There were still too many people for both Logan and Virgil's taste. But as soon as they walked in Logan wasted no time leading the way towards the food court. He leads Virgil past all the small stores and the restaurants and asks him to wait where the tables are. Virgil does mostly because he is still trying to understand what's going on. Twenty minutes later, Logan comes back with Giordano's and Virgil realizes that he didn't eat much at lunch and Logan probably even less.

"If you wanted Giordano's we could have gone to one of the restaurants," Virgil says as he meets Logan halfway to help with the drinks.

"I suppose we could have, but I had other business to attend to here."

"Aren't we technically on a forced vacation?" Logan sighs at the question and Virgil bites back a smirk.

“I have a life outside my job,” Logan answers unconvincingly.

“Oh?” Virgil asks in full sincerity. If Logan has found a way to have a social life that Virgil is unaware of, there has to be some form of magic or time-traveling involved. 

“It might be minimal and not very social but I do have interests other than my career,” Logan says as he becomes very interested in the McDonald’s self-order machines. Virgil suddenly understands why Janus teased him his entire adolescence. It’s a power trip.

“I know you do,” Virgil says because he  _ can be _ the bigger person. “You’re also a giant nerd.” he finishes because he  _ doesn’t have to _ be the bigger person. Logan doesn’t seem to take offense, simply rolls his eyes at Virgil’s grinning face, and continues eating. The rest of the meal goes on easy conversation. Virgil doesn’t dare ask what business Logan has at Navy Pier. Logan is an open book most of the time, always ready to explain what he is doing and why and how you are doing it wrong. But Virgil has noticed that when he doesn’t share the information upfront, it is best not to pry.

So instead they talk about the new addition to the planetarium because Virgil is in charge of Logan’s agenda and therefore knows exactly where Logan’s interests lie. It’s almost easy to sit there eating deep dish and watching Logan become unhindered in his passion. His hands moving along with his words as he makes his point almost as if he were giving visual representations, periodically adjusting his glasses in what Virgil thinks is more of a fidget than an actual need to re-adjust them. Logan talking in numbers and dates and scientific names sounds much less like a robot than when he is “playing nice” for any of the higher-ups. It’s refreshing and it reaffirms Virgil’s decision to help.

“Hmm, we have time for the Garden. Come on.” Logan says, interrupting his own rant (about a hydro-powered rocket that would re-fuel on the moon), as his phone rings with an alarm. They clean up the table and Virgil lets Logan lead him towards the garden. The Crystal Garden is a beautiful indoor botanical garden with ever dancing leapfrog fountains and crystal walls. Chicago is a very flawed city but Virgil will admit they kind of went off with their gardens and beautiful sights. The garden makes for a great place to observe the Chicago skyline, or the sparkling Michigan Lake or even the Ferris wheel. It was honestly one of Virgil’s favorite places. Mainly because despite how absolutely gorgeous it is it’s never quite as populated as all the other attractions. It didn’t make much sense why Logan was taking him there though. But Virgil was starting to understand that whatever rabbit hole he had jumped through had a different set of rules than the ones he had been living with for the last three years. 

“Go on,” he says to Logan as they start to walk around the greenery, “impress me with all the plant facts, Neville.” 

Logan gave Virgil an unimpressed raised eyebrow but began a detailing of the fauna and important events held at the garden nonetheless. By the time they had made their way to the exit that led towards the Ferris wheel, another alarm had gone off on Logan’s phone. Virgil very valiantly did not ask, and simply followed Logan.

“You’re taking me on the Ferris wheel.” Virgil gaped. He had meant to form it as a question but the shock made it seem more like a statement of incredulity, which it was.

“Yes,” Logan said in his very good impression of someone who had never talked to a human before. "Now, wait here while I go talk to the people in line.” Virgil watched as Logan approached the people at the end of the line with a sincere smile and knew instantly that that line had no chance of winning against that smile. Logan made quite a striking picture any given day, but he had rolled up his sleeves as they made their way across the garden, his hair was slightly ruffled from a long day of moving around, his eyes had that sparkle of someone who just finished talking excitedly about something they love, and he had that damn sincere smile. So, unsurprisingly, Virgil watched as Logan made his way from the back of the line all the way to the front leaving everyone in line nodding and smiling happily at him. They were duped. Virgil didn’t know what Logan had planned but obviously he had brought his color-coded editing pens because absolutely no one in line should look as happy as the people Logan talked to did.

Virgil raises an eyebrow at Logan as he walks back to where he left him waiting. Logan is walking back with the same air of self-satisfaction as when he just nabbed a good author from a different company, but he doesn’t say anything instead settles a hand in Virgil's back and guides him towards the Ferris wheel. The teen manning the crowd smiles brightly at them as they board the four-person cart by themselves.

“Did you tell them I was dying?” he asks when he thinks the kid won’t hear them anymore.

“No I simply told them the truth,” Logan says using the same don’t-ask tone he has been using all evening. It’s starting to grate on Virgil’s nerves.

“Which is?” he asks.

“You’ll see when we get to the top,” Logan says in the same tone but there is the barest hint of a smile in his face so Virgil decides to drop it. Plus the view is beautiful, especially with the sun beginning to set. He hadn’t even noticed it was late enough for the sun to set. He is about to say as much to Logan but when he turns Logan is getting on his knee, and suddenly everything makes sense. 

“You fucker,” he says under his breath, but if the shit-eating grin on Logan’s face is anything to go by he had heard it well enough. 

“Virgil Foley Hyde, will you do me the honor letting me become your first husband?” Logan asks, sounding the ever devout boyfriend even as he looked like the cat that ate the canary. He even has a ring. Virgil can see through the corner of his eye that the people in the cart in front and back are looking at them. He regrets his decision to help Logan just a little bit even as he nods in answer, not trusting himself to speak. Logan stands up in the cart and Virgil takes the opportunity to move closer, giving the people the impression of an overwhelmed groom to be, when really he just wants to make sure no one hears him.

“I hate you,” he whispers in Logan’s chest before attempting to smother himself there. Logan has the audacity to laugh at him

“You’re marrying me anyway,” he says loud enough for the other people to hear as he pulls back enough to slip the ring into his finger. Virgil feels the cart stop and Logan keeps hold of his hand to help him down from the cart. “He said yes!” he says, loud enough for the people in the front of the line to hear and they erupt into congratulatory clapping. 

It takes them a while to extract themselves from the happy crowd of strangers, but when they do Virgil makes a beeline towards where they’re parked.

“I hate you,” he says calmly because he thinks it bears repeating. It’s probably not as hurtful as he wants it to be because he is smiling as he said it.

“You said you wanted me to ask you nicely,” Logan says and in an approximation of his usual monotone but it’s completely negated by the fact that he too is smiling.

“I meant politely!” Virgil says around a laugh. “Maybe with some compliments, not to recreate a romantic novel.”

“It seemed fitting.”

“Did you plan that in the two minutes it took me to turn the car on?” He sounds incredulous but also a little bit in awe. 

“I had the idea, yes, but I planned it while I was getting the food,” Logan responds and he sounds younger, like a kid who got away with his first prank. It awakens something bubbly and young in Virgil like he too just got away with something. “It was the first novel we worked on together after all.”

“Oh my gosh,” Virgil exclaims breathlessly as they reach the car because it hits him all over again. He just had the most ridiculous day, and what they’re doing is crazy. “We’re getting married,” he says as he loses his fight with his own laughter and lets it bubble free. He has to hold on to the car as he continues to giggle, but he can hear Logan joining him with his own deep chuckles and is suddenly stupidly grateful that he gets to hear that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please thank the awesome and super sweet [@Kuroyurishion](https://kuroyurishion.tumblr.com//) for making this readable, any and all remaining mistakes are mine and feel free to point them out


	4. Chapter 4: John Muleney two-point-Oh-No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a lot with the first 1k words then I blinked and there were 4k so I'm splitting this into 2 chapters which means the chapter count might change eventually but for now Ima keep it at 10 cause I'm silly like that.  
> But the good news is I finally introduced other characters so Yay!

“So these are all the questions that the INS is going to ask us.” Virgil says, handing Logan a binder. ”I made sure to compile from a couple different lists to improve our chances.”

“Thank you.” Logan says and realizes Virgil must have had a very busy night after dropping him off. Logan had just packed the clothes Virgil instructed him to and emailed his lawyer. 

“So the good news is I know all of these about you," Virgil continues only acknowledging the thanks with a nod as he takes out an identical binder, "but the bad news is that you have four days to learn all this about me." 

"You know all of this about me?” Logan asks incredulously as he flips through the many pages of questions.

"Scary isn't it?" Virgil asks with a slight smirk.

"A little." Logan answers, ducking his head, unsure if what's _a little scary_ is how much Virgil knows about him or this new version of Virgil, with all the snark, open curiosity, and willingness to listen. Apparently making Virgil his literal partner in crime has opened him up to a more full version of him, one that likes to talk about space and plants and calls him fucker with a bright smile and blushes when Logan pushes him against walls in empty parking garages. It's a lot to think about, so Logan isn't thinking about it. Instead he asks, "What am I allergic to?”

"Cats, almonds,” Virgil answers without thinking and then his smirk turns into a mischievous grin, “and the entire spectrum of human emotions.”

“Oh, that's-tha- that was funny,” Logan says, narrowing his eyes at the way Virgil’s grin only widens, then he spots a question he is sure Virgil doesn’t know. “Here's a good one. Do I have any scars?” 

“I'm pretty sure that you have a tattoo.” Virgil says and Logan hates that grin. It needs to go away before Logan does something stupid to make it go away.

“Oh, you're pretty sure?” Logan asks because it has to be a bluff. Virgil has never seen Logan without a shirt, and unlike Virgil yesterday, Logan always wears an undershirt when wearing white button ups.

“I'm pretty sure. Two years ago,” Virgil starts and Logan realizes his mistake, “your dermatologist called and asked about a Q-switched laser. A short Google Search revealed that it’s for tattoo removal, but you cancelled your appointment.”

“A logical conclusion.” Logan says looking forward and making a note to remember that Virgil has been in charge of his agenda for the past 2 and a half years.

“Oh c’mon Logan.” Virgil says, obviously enjoying himself. “What is it? Chinese scripture? An ex’s name? _Oh_ , an ex’s _face_?” Virgil makes every suggestion sound like a three word horror story. But sounds equally excited for all of them.

“ You know, it's exciting for me,” Logan deadpans trying to mask the sincerity of the words with his usual brand of snark, “to experience you like this.”

“You’re just mad because you don’t know any of this about me,” Virgil responds, sounding all of 5 years old. He adjusts himself in his seat and pulls his hoodie tighter around himself smugly. Logan had seen Virgil in casual clothing before but never quite like this. He assumes it comes with the new Virgil. Included in the pack with the snark came the patched hoodie, ripped jeans and eyeliner. Logan isn't about to lose to someone who looks like a seventeen year old HotTopic sales assistant though. 

"I know you have two tattoos.” he says and enjoys the way Virgil’s grin falls away to a look of shock. “One of something I’m going to assume is a stormcloud, and a two headed snake.”

“Uh, h-how?”

“Yesterday‘s shirt was pretty translucent,” Logan says with a grin. Virgil makes a choking noise in response and Logan takes pity on him and asks another question. The rest of the flight is spent going back and forth down the list of questions. Virgil really does know most of the answers to all of the questions. But seems surprised to see how many Logan can answer correctly. Even Logan is surprised by how much information he retained about his assistant in the past 3 years. Virgil is in the middle of detailing why Logan's favorite flower is definitely the Jonquil when he is interrupted by the intercom system.

"Dear passengers please fasten your seatbelts, we are beginning our descent into Juneau."

"Juneau? I thought you said we were going to Sitka?"

"We are."

"How are we getting there?" Logan asks and has a feeling he won't like the answer.

***

"There is absolutely no way I'm getting in on that," Logan says and Virgil briefly considers leaving him there at the airport.

"Logan it's the only way to get to Sitka."

"If that plane crashes, it won't even make the news Virgil."

"Look John Mulaney two-point-oh-no, give the nice lady your passport and board the plane." Virgil says through his teeth. “If I can board the plane, so can you."

Logan makes it through the flight by giving Virgil statistics of events more likely to happen than the plane crashing. Virgil is pretty sure he needs to go back to therapy now, but Logan is almost smiling by the time they land, so he is ready to mark the occasion as a victory.

"Oh no." Virgil says as he stops on his tracks at the exit of the airgate.

“Is there a problem?” Logan asks trying to look around Virgil to see what could make him so anxious.

“Yes!” he answers, swerving around seemingly to inspect Logan’s outfit. “No. Well maybe.”

“Uh-what?” Logan asks genuinely confused, Virgil seems distressed but Logan can’t perceive any danger.

“Look just- my family is here. I- Just uh- be nice?” Virgil says and Logan wonders if he should be insulted that Virgil felt the need to ask, but nods anyway.

As they make their way out Logan spots a small group of people with a large banner with their names, Virgil’s in a bright purple and Logan’s in a deep blue. On one end of the banner is a petite woman with dark black hair and a kind face. On the other end there is a short man with a halo of bronze curls, big round glasses, and the brightest smile Logan had ever seen. They both start jumping up and down like small children on christmas morning as the two make their way to them. Behind them there is someone who could be Virgil’s twin wearing a plain white tee and a leather jacket along with some sunglasses, passively sipping at an ice coffee. As they get closer the curly haired male drops the banner to throw himself into Virgil’s arm. Virgil seems to have anticipated this because he catches him without even stumbling back. The two made an odd picture, Virgil dressed like some 2010 scene kid and the man like Ryan Evans from High School Musical. 

“It’s so good to see you!” Logan hears the short man say even as he tries his best to suffocate himself in Virgil’s chest. 

“I missed you too, Popstar,” Virgil answers as he hides his face in the bronze curls. Logan isn’t sure how to deal with the way Virgil’s voice has gone completely soft and lax, as if the man’s embrace had taken all of his troubles away. 

“Ok, Ok. Quit hogging my son Patton,” the lady, Virgil’s mom, says as she hands the banner to the person behind her. Logan can’t see their eyes behind the sunglasses but has the distinct feeling that they just rolled their eyes.

“Oh, you must be Logan.” the man, apparently Patton says as he pulls away from Virgil and takes an appraising look at Logan. Logan feels uncharacteristically vulnerable as the much shorter man looks at him. He is wearing the outfit Virgil had picked out for him, a black button down Emile had gifted him with a subdued pattern of planets and an astronaut along with some dark jeans and a brown bomber jacket (also a gift from Emile). The outfit had seemed perfectly comfortable on the plane but as this short man with a sweater vest and blue button down stared at him Logan felt decidedly underdressed. It must have been only a couple of seconds but Logan felt like it was an eternity before Patton had turned to look at Virgil who had an arm around his mom. Logan finally felt like he could breathe easy as he heard him say, “You never told us how handsome he is, Virge.”

“I did,” Logan hears and remembers Virgil's almost twin.

“Well yes, but it would have been nicer to hear it from Virgil, Remy.” Patton turns to say to the person with the sunglasses and Logan remembers the coffee cup from yesterday.

“Where is Janus?” Virgil asks looking around the small airport. The other three exchange looks and Logan feels decidedly out of place.

“Oh, you know your brother.” Patton says with an awkward laugh. “ He is always working.”

“Now c’mon Virgil Hyde. I raised you better than this to introduce us to your young man officially.” Virgil’s mom scolded changing the subject in what Logan assumes is a better attempt to pacify Virgil.

“Ah, right,” Virgil said and it was obvious that he is upset that his brother isn’t here. But he shook his head and stepped back to intertwine his arms with one of Logan’s. “Logan, this is my mom Grace, my brother in law Patton, and my cousin Remy.”

Virgil points at each person as he introduces them and they each give Logan a small wave. Patton’s is specially enthusiastic and Logan has known him for about three minutes but cannot possibly imagine having that much energy. Ever. Logan gives a short wave back and turns to Virgil.

“Coffee cup Remy?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

“The one and only gorgeous.” Remy says, stepping forward, and lowering their glasses to leer at Logan. Their eyes were much lighter than Virgil’s.

“Remy.” Virgil says reproachingly.

“What! You never bring him over to the coffee house so I never got to look at him properly.” Remy says, pouting at Virgil

“I never brought him over because you hit on all of your customers.”

“Not all of em. Only the hot ones.” Remy says winking at Logan and pushing their sunglasses back up.

“Remy, behave.” Patton reprimanded, then looked excitedly at Logan, “Do you want to hear a joke about paper?” Logan could not think of anything he wants less than hearing a joke about paper, but nods anyway, “Nevermind is tear-able,” Patton finished giggling at his own pun. Logan tried to keep his face straight.

“Ah c’mon Logan, why the long face?” Patton asked but his tone was less concerned and more obviously amused. It sounded close enough to how Virgil had in the plane that Logan assumed Virgil had picked it up from Patton. “Do your socks have holes in them?”

“N-no they do not,” Logan responded confused by the question.

“Then how did you get your feet in them?” Logan valiantly tries not to groan aloud at that. “I’m sorry I’ll stop. I hear you enjoy astronomy.” Patton says casually.

“I do.” Logan admits, surprised at the quick change of conversation.

“You know I recently started reading a book on anti-gravity. It’s impossible to put down,” Logan picks up the luggage he had put down to greet Virgil’s family and turns to look at Virgil. Disentangling their arms in the process.

“I want a divorce.”

“We are not married yet.” Virgil says calmly but there is the twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips.

“Even better. I’m moving to Canada.” Logan says very seriously. Virgil’s face actually breaks out into an actual smile and he lets out a small chuckle. Logan knows it is at his expense but he is also realizing he has seen Virgil smile more this past two days then the last three years. Virgil has a nice smile. Logan hadn’t noticed until now.

“C’mon don’t be dramatic.” Virgil says as he turns Logan by the arm and starts guiding him towards the exit. “It’s just some bad puns.”

“Yeah Logan! I just like telling Dad jokes.” Patton agrees as he starts walking next to Logan. “Sometimes he even laughs.”

Virgil actually laughs at that and Logan finally lets out a groan. He hears Remy behind him huff as well but Virgil’s mom also laughs so Logan knows he is outnumbered.

“You didn’t even warn me.” Logan says, turning betrayed eyes on Virgil.

“They’re not that bad.” Virgil says consolingly, “I would make them too, but it would be a faux _pa_.” Virgil says seriously enough that it takes Logan a second to catch it. He groans over dramatically when he does and enjoys the childish way that Virgil laughs as he does. Even Patton’s bubbly laugh is enjoyable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Beta'd by the awesome [@Kuroyurishion](https://kuroyurishion.tumblr.com//) on tmblr but any remaining errors are obviously my fault so feel free to point them out  
> Also I'm kinda iffy about this chapter so if you want to leave suggestions or compliments on the comments please. I'm begging you do so.


	5. hapter 5: Logan knows everything except how to deal with affection and Children. Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is please give me your opinions on this chapter all of em.  
> Theories? Concerns? Questions? this whole chapter was like 3 minutes in the movie but I got carried away and I really love my characters so they get 3000 words of soft before the next chapter cause whoa!  
> Also two chapters back to back? Wow. I deserve a cookie. Or lots of comments your choice

“Uh, shouldn’t we be checking in into our hotel?” Virgil asks as they drive past what Logan assumes should’ve been their hotel.

“Don’t be silly Virge! Family doesn’t stay in hotels.” Patton says from where he is sitting in the passenger seat. Virgil and Logan exchange a look in the backseat.

“Right,” Virgil says, sounding as comfortable as Logan feels, “of course.”

“Don’t worry, love birds, you can still sleep in the same room. I prepared everything so you two could sleep in Virgil’s old room.” Virgil’s mom says happily, sitting in between Remy and Patton in the front as well.

“But- uh- Patton!” Virgil says, sounding scandalized.

“Oh Virgil I have a heart condition but I'm not some prude,” Patton says twisting in his seat to look at the two of them. “Plus, I'm not naive enough to think this would be the first time you two have slept together.”

“Right of course,” Logan says in his usual deadpan tone, “we just didn’t want to intrude or assume.”

“It’s no problem gorgeous. We want our family as close as possible.” Remy says from the driver’s seat and Logan feels like Remy probably knows everything by the way they smirk at him through the rearview mirror. Patton starts telling some kind of story after but Logan barely hears a thing, mostly he is just looking out the window and noticing all the small businesses and how they all seem to have the name, Hyde. But he keeps his mouth shut. If his fiance is some type of Alsakan Kennedy he would probably know by now. No use drawing attention to how little he knows of Virgil's family life. Not when they're trying to convince his family they're madly in love. He reevaluates the whole plan again as the car comes to a stop not in front of a house or any building but by a harbor.

“I don’t swim. ”Logan states as everyone leaves the car.

“Hence the boat.” Virgil deadpans, then when Logan doesn’t look convinced he adds, “It's the only way to the island. Plus I’m a good swimmer, and so is everyone else in the boat. You can stay below deck if it helps.”

Logan nods because it would be illogical to refuse. He exits the car and follows Virgil onto the small yacht stumbling as he does. Luckily Virgil catches his hand although he almost loses his balance again as he snatches it back without thinking. If anyone notices they don’t say anything. Logan ducks his head as he follows Virgil below deck. He takes a seat near the window and starts looking out the window. Perhaps it defeats the purpose but it is nice to see the water. He jumps when he feels Virgil sit next to him.

“You gotta stop doing that.” Virgil says as Logan turns to him. “Are you uncomfortable when I touch you?”

“No.” he answers even as his hand prickles still with Virgil’s touch. Because he isn’t, not in the way Virgil means anyway.

“Then you have to stop flinching from my touch or my family is going to think I beat you up.” Virgil stills at his own words and something in his dark eyes hardens along with his spine. Logan can see the lines Virgil is drawing.

“It’s nothing so dramatic,” he says before he can wonder at the protectiveness in Virgil’s reaction. “I’m simply not used to people touching me.”

“I can work with that.” Virgil says and the hardness that was there dissipates. “we’ll just have to practice touching.”

It should be a statement that makes him feel stupid or out of place. Normal people don’t have to _practice touching._ It doesn’t though. Because Virgil says it with such conviction and like it’s a totally normal thing for someone to do. Then again Virgil is marrying his boss out of some form of perceived obligation. So perhaps normal isn’t really his area of expertise. Not that it ever had been Logan’s either. 

“I’m going to hold your hand now, ok?” Virgil asks and it might have felt condescending if it had been anyone else but it’s Virgil so Logan nods and stretches his hand for Virgil to take. It still feels ridiculously electrifying but Logan has done some research and it probably would feel like this for a while. He lets his hand rest in his lap and eventually, it stops feeling like he could jump out of his skin every time Virgil moves his thumb. He tells Virgil all that he had learned about boat mechanics for the Grimm-Pitch book and Virgil listens enraptured even though Logan is pretty sure Virgil had read the same information. He is almost disappointed when the boat comes to a stop. Virgil doesn’t let go of his hand though instead, he leads them up the stairs and towards the dock.

Virgil stiffens as he spots the man standing on the dock and doesn’t seem to register Patton’s cooing at their joined hands. Instead, he walks up directly to the man. Logan can easily see that this must be Janus. He, like Remy, could be Virgil’s twin except for the scarring on the left side of his face. 

“You must be Logan. We’ve heard a lot about you, all of it bad.” Janus says as soon as they’re close enough to be heard. Logan has a hard time deciding what the meanspirited words said in such a _polite_ way mean. But he takes the way Janus is standing so that Logan can mostly just see his scar to mean that he is being intimidated.

“Hey Janus,” Virgil says and it has none of the warmth he had given Patton or even Remy. Logan is even less sure as to what to think about the way Virgil has placed himself so he is partially covering him from Janus’s sight. But Janus’s whole demeanor shifts as he turns to look at Virgil. His eyes soften and his lips twitch into a smile.

“Welcome home Virgil,” Janus says and there is an aborted movement as if he had wanted to go closer to Virgil but thought better of it. “It’s good to see you. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah,” Virgil responds, tightening his hold in Logan’s hand and straightening out his back. “You’d think you could make it to the airport to mark the occasion.” Janus seems momentarily stricken but just as he seems to be preparing to say something cutting back, Patton bounces up to him and stands on his tiptoes to place a kiss on his scar. If Logan thought he had shifted before, it was nothing compared to the way he completely melted at the affection from his husband. He seemed like a completely different person like everything he had ever wanted was presented to him on a silver platter. Logan has to turn away because it feels like he is intruding.

“Why don’t you help us with the bags so we can get the love birds to their surprise?” Patton asks and after a beat, Janus walks towards the boat to help Remy with their bags. It’s only after Janus leaves that Patton’s words register.

“A surprise?” they both ask at the same time and Patton coos at them instead of answering their question.

“I’m not really good with surprises,” Logan says at the same time that Virgil says.

"He is not really good with surprises," and Logan sees sparkles around Patton's face from how hard he is smiling.

“Relax you two. It’s just a welcoming party.” Remy says as they pass by them. Patton, Janus, and Grace follow so they’re forced to as well. 

“Virgil!” any complaints they had are swallowed back as a small child runs out of the house excitedly shouting for Virgil. Virgil’s entire face starts to glow at the sight of the dark-haired child. He lets go of Logan’s hand and lowers himself to catch the kid in his arms and lifts them up and twirls around as he does. The kid is wearing gray tights and a black skater dress with a gray long sleeve underneath and they giggle as Virgil twirls them both around.

“Elliot! You little nightmare, I’ve missed you,” Virgil says as he finally stops spinning and settles the kid on his waist. Everyone else has gone inside and only the three of them remain.

“Pops says you have a boyfriend.” the kid says scrunching their face in disgust, “Boyfriends have cooties Uncle Virge.”

“I know,” Virgil whines conspiratorially as he gets his face closer to Eliot's, “but Logan knows _everything_ and he likes space.” They both turn to look at Logan and he feels unnerved. Elliot squirms in Virgil’s arms and he squats to let them down and stays there putting his arms on his knees and looking up at Logan expectantly with a childish grin. Logan feels a tug on his jacket and he mimics Virgil’s position to be at Elliot’s height.

“Is it true you know everything?” Elliot asks doubtfully.

“Not everything But I know a lot,” Logan answers honestly because he remembers how much he hated being lied to as a child, then when Elliot seems to be dismissing him he adds. “I would like to _learn_ everything though.” even though it’s an illogical thing to say and he knows he couldn’t possibly achieve that.

“Me too!” Elliot says excitedly. “Do you really like space?” they ask as they look at the pattern in Logan’s shirt like it’s false propaganda. Logan looks at the narrowed young eyes judging him and then at Virgil who is watching them with his head nestled in his arms. Seemingly enjoying the show.

“I do, I also know a lot about space.” Elliot doesn’t seem convinced. He eyes Logan appraisingly and Logan once again feels underdressed. 

“What’s your favorite planet?” Elliot asks like that is the only way to know if Logan is telling the truth.

“Perhaps Jupiter. I think its many moons are fascinating and the climate is simply astounding.” Elliot’s answering smile is blinding so Logan assumes he has passed the test.

“I guess he _is_ cool,” Elliot says, turning to Virgil. Logan takes that as his cue and stands up. 

“What does astounding mean?” Elliot asks as they take Logan’s hand to start walking towards the entrance of the house. The look on his face must be something going by the way Virgil takes his phone out and literally takes a picture, all the while looking like he just won the lottery.

“It means surprising or notable,” Logan answers Elliot’s question as he sends a glare at Virgil.

“Oh!” Elliot says and Logan can tell they have made note of the word and probably will be using it soon. “Where did you get your shirt?” Elliot asks and Logan can tell that by admitting he knew a lot, he has doomed himself to be bombarded with questions. But as he looks down at the small hand in his and at the small smile on Virgil’s face, he can’t seem to regret it at all.

“It was a gift from a friend,” Logan answers looking down at Elliott.

"Does your friend also like space?”

"He likes people and cartoons more than he likes space," Logan answers because he doesn't actually know if Emile has any interest in space. Elliot seems to weigh the answer as they wait for Virgil to open the door. Inside the house is bustling with people. Apparently the whole town has been invited.

"What kinds of cartoons?" Elliot asks seemingly use to the crowds, and more concerned with their conversation. 

"He has a very diverse taste in cartoons," Logan can see out of the corner of his eye how much Virgil seems to be enjoying himself at his expense. It might have annoyed Logan more except that Elliot's unbridled curiosity has an endearing quality. 

"Does he like Disney like Uncle Roman?" Elliot asks once again scrunching their face in distaste, Logan vaguely registers the facial expression as adorable, he also notices the way Virgil grimaces at the name. It's only for a second before he wipes his face from it and swoops down to snatch Elliott back into his arms, blowing a raspberry into one of their cheeks.

"Haven't seen you in almost a year," Virgil complains mock-reproachingly at Elliot "but sure ditch me for the first pretty brain you meet."

"I'll have you know I'm more than my brain," Logan deadpans at the same time that Elliot says.

"He wants to learn everything Virgil," they say with awe. Like Logan is the coolest person they have ever met and Logan has no precedent for such an honest reaction, “daddy always says _no one_ can learn everything.”

“That may be true, but I still think it’s worth trying,” Logan says, surprising himself with the honesty.

“Daddy says the worst that can happen if one tries is that they learn a lot and that’s never bad,” Elliot says very sagely and twisting in Virgil’s arm to extend their arms towards Logan. It takes him a second to understand that they want _Logan_ to hold them. Virgil almost protests, worried it might overwhelm Logan. It might be funny to see him struggle in dealing with a small child but Virgil doesn’t _actually_ want Logan to feel uncomfortable. But as Virgil opens his mouth to try and distract Elliot, Logan comes closer and takes them in his arms. It takes him a minute but he eventually has Elliot in an awkward facsimile of Virgil’s easy hold. He doesn’t look uncomfortable per se, but definitely awkward. Like his arms are not used to the position even if the weight is obviously not a bother (Virgil had seen Logan’s in-home gym and how much the man lifted regularly to “stay at optimal health”). 

Mostly though he looks adorable as he very seriously listens to Elliot explain how trying to learn everything is a good thing and anyone who says differently is either stupid or trying to hide something, possibly both. Virgil knows those are Janus’s words without Elliot explaining where they heard them, he had heard them often enough growing up with him. But Logan doesn’t even blink at them, instead, he vehemently agrees with Elliot and extends the conversation to how ignorance is the weapon of many institutions. Obviously Logan has no frame of reference on how much children know about, well _anything_ , but it’s probably why Elliot finds him so interesting. Logan doesn’t dumb down his words at all, instead answering all of Elliot’s questions patiently. Slowly as he becomes more invested in their conversation, he loses the awkward posture and relaxes into a comfortable position to hold Elliot. Virgil takes his phone out and sends another picture to Emile. Because he knows Emile will understand how absolutely precious it is, and because Logan will be very annoyed when Emile prints and hangs the picture somewhere in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Beta'd by the awesome [@Kuroyurishion](https://kuroyurishion.tumblr.com//) on tmblr but any remaining errors are obviously my fault so feel free to point them out but also a big thank you to [@genderfluidturtle](https://genderfluidturtle.tumblr.com//) and [@appletart09-but-sanders-sides](https://appletart09-but-sanders-sides.tumblr.com//)  
> who also took a look at this chapter cause they're both awesome


	6. For Science!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself except this is a self-indulgent fake relationship AU and y'all should know this was gonna happen. Also bit of spoiler.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Remus is genderfluid which is why Roman refers to them as his Twin and uses They/them but Remus has Buttons to signify the correct pronouns in case/by case.

Elliot and Logan are immersed in a conversation about Dr. Seuss of all things when Virgil is reminded that they’re in fact in a welcoming party for him when Mrs. Reyes calls out to him. She looks the same as she had when Virgil was thirteen; the same chocolate brown curly hair now tied into a half ponytail, the same strict but kind face pulled into a smile. She doesn’t look a day older and Virgil wonders if Janus was right about her when they were children. Maybe she really is some form of witch performing rituals of youth at midnight. He doesn’t waste time once he recognizes her though. Witch or not, this woman has always been like a second mother to him.

“Mrs. Reyes! I’ve missed you!” Virgil says as he smothers her in a tight hug, and he knows it’s uncharacteristically cheerful of him but Mrs. Reyes has a quality that makes everyone around her feel all of 6 years old.

“Oh if you would just visit more often you would have to miss me less chiquillo!” she says as she hits him in the back of the head. Except it’s so gentle it feels more like she is ruffling his hair. 

“Hola Señora Reyes,” Elliot politely greets from Logan’s arms.

“Hello Elliot, who’s your friend?” 

“This is my partner Logan.” Virgil hurries to introduce Logan, not wanting Mrs. Reyes to scold him as well.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Logan says, switching Elliot to one arm so he can shake Mrs. Reyes’ hand. 

“You as well.” Mrs. Reyes says as she measures Logan. He looks decidedly uncomfortable which is hilarious when Virgil considers how unshakeable Logan had been every other instance in the past three years. “What is it you do?”

“Logie here is an editor, Mrs. Reyes.”Janus interrupts 

“It’s Logan.” Logan clarifies.

“Ah so you two work together.” Mrs. Reyes says ignoring the exchange.

“Well, it’s more like Virgil works for Logie,” Janus says in a faux-innocent tone.

“It’s Logan.” Logan repeats in his usual monotone.

“Daddy, pops said if you keep making that face it will get stuck that way,” Elliot says sagely from Logan’s arms.

“Hey Elliot, how about you show Logan your rock collection?” Virgil suggests without taking his eyes from Janus. 

“Cmon Logan,” Elliot says, squirming to be put down, Logan very carefully and gently sets them down, “Virgil wants to yell at daddy and doesn’t want us to see.” 

“That kid has all the brains in the family don’t they?” Mrs. Reyes says as she shakes her head at them and Virgil remembers that feeling six is not always pleasant. But she gives them a smile as she starts to walk away. “You two never change mocosos.”

“I maintain that she has magical powers,” Janus says, staring after her.

“What was that Janus?” Virgil asks exasperated.

“A conversation Virgil.” Janus answers as if it was obvious as he walks towards the self-serve bar they had set up for the party.

“You know what I meant.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! You show up here after 3 years of constant complaining about him and you expect me to believe you two are madly in love?”

“I’ve literally just arrived. Do you think we could wait until after I said hello to everyone to start pushing each other down the stairs?”

“I just didn’t think you were the type to sleep your way to the top,” Janus says casually as he serves himself a glass of wine. 

“I’ll have you know that Logan is one of the most respected editors in the industry, as well as a fantastically interesting man.” Virgil says resenting the implications. There is something about being close to his brother that makes Virgil feel like a rebellious teen all over again.

“He is your Sugar Daddy and you have him carrying my child.” Janus practically hisses at Virgil.

“No, no, no.” Virgil says and there is a sense of victory as he says the next words. “He isn’t my sugar daddy he is my  _ fiancé.” _

“What?”

“Oh you heard me. I’m marrying him.”

***

“Do you truly have a rock collection?” Logan asks puzzled as Elliot leads him away from the brothers and towards the center of the house, which only now does Logan realize it’s actually quite large. 

“It’s a mineral collection. Me and Daddy pick them up on our walks.”

“Walks?” Logan asks and wonders what about the Hyde family has him acting like a parrot.

“Yeah! Pops says that Daddy is half snake cause he likes to take afternoon walks in the sun to warm up. “Elliot says, excited to share about his Daddy. “I go with him and when we find cool minerals that Daddy knows are safe we pick them up.”

“I would honestly enjoy looking at your collection Elliot.”

“Maybe later,” Elliot says as he has them navigate the people chatting happily, “right now we gotta find Pops so we can tell him Daddy was making the face.”

“Is that wise?” Logan asks with a wince. Janus seems to already have a negative impression of him and he doesn’t think “snitching” on him would be the best idea.

“Pops said if Daddy made the face around Virgil, Uncle Virgil was going to punch him.” Elliot says and then adds very sagely, “Violence is not the answer.”

“Hey there kiddo! Where are you dragging Logan to?” Logan hears a cheerful voice that can only Patton, when he turns back he sees standing near another self-serve bar.

“We were looking for you.” Logan and Elliot say at the same time. Patton makes the sparkly face again and Logan wonders at his sanity a little bit.

“What am I good for?” Patton asks in such a fatherly tone that Logan has a flashback to little league soccer practice in the suburbs. Which is strange mostly because Logan never played little league soccer in the suburbs.

“Daddy was making the face at Logan and Uncle Virgil asked me to show him my rock collection,” Elliot reports and Logan knows that what they’ve just done is  _ definitely  _ snitching. Patton makes a face that might have been exasperation if not for the way he somehow embeds it with love and affection. 

“Logan, could you wait here while I go _ get my man _ ?” Patton says as he smiles ruefully and Logan needs a minute to understand his meaning and when he does he nods. “Please make yourself at home, grab a drink.” he calls back as Elliot leads him back the way they had come.

“Heeellooo, handsome,” Logan hears someone sing-song from behind the bar and as he turns a head full of dark brown curls tied up into two small piggy tails pops up, pin to the bright green v-neck she is wearing is a bright pink button with the pronouns She/Her, “want a drink?” she asks grinning at him. She is wearing a fitted leather jacket and a bow tie around her neck, and her bangs have a white streak, and something about the way she is grinning at him makes Logan feel  _ unsafe _ . He nods anyway.

“Uh please?” Logan hears himself say and once again wonders at his sanity. Her grin widens and her eyes shine brighter than her purple eye shadow at his agreeance. Logan can’t even regret his decision after seeing her face fill with unbridled joy.

“Yay!” She claps her hands excitedly and starts mixing some liquids under the bar. “Name’s Remus by the way, and who might you be?” she asks, handing Logan a tall clear glass with a semi-clear liquid with red streaks and floating mint. It looks aesthetically pleasing if not exactly  _ pretty  _ and she looks excited to have him try it so Logan confidently takes a big gulp before answering her question, but as he does two things happen almost simultaneously. As his mouth is assaulted with a revolting salty-tart-spicy-alcohol he hears Virgil’s voice call for attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make.” Virgil starts and Logan is struggling not to spit out the vile drink. Remus looks on in open amusement. “Logan and I are getting married!” Virgil declares happily from across the room and the shock makes Logan spit the disgusting drink all over the bar’s counter and Remus squeals in happiness.

“What was that!?” Logan asks as he wipes his mouth and he isn’t sure if he is asking Remus or Virgil, but since Virgil is still across the room, Remus is the one that answers.

“Vinegar with hot sauce, mint and vodka!” she says happily as she shimmies her shoulders in excitement.

“Why?” Logan asks completely puzzled, but Remus just shrugs and smiles mischievously. 

“Lo?” Virgil calls and Logan turns surprised at the shortening of his name. “Where are you?”

“Oh!” Remus exclaims making an exaggerated face of surprise. “ _ You’re _ Virgil’s Sugar Daddy! Oh Roman is gonna  _ love  _ this.” Logan tries not to make a face at either of those statements.

“I have to-” Logan points towards where Virgil is still looking around for him instead of finishing his sentence and starts walking towards him.

“There he is!” Virgil says a genuine smile on his face at the sight of Logan. It’s a strange sight. A strange day if Logan is being honest, Virgil never calls unnecessary attention to himself yet here he is making a grand announcement. As he reaches Virgil he looks up at Logan with a soft questioning gaze Logan nods and Virgil smiles as he takes his hand.

“Brilliant timing.” Logan says through his teeth as he smiles politely at the cheering crowd.

“Cause you haven’t sprong a wedding announcement or proposal on me before.” Virgil deadpans back.

“Fair enough.” Logan says and his smile becomes a tad bit less forced as he looks at Virgil.

“Look at you My Chemically Imbalanced Romance!” a voice booms from behind Virgil. Virgil’s face goes through about 12 different micro expressions in the second it takes him to turn around and look at the owner of the voice letting go of Logan’s hand in the process. Logan turns as well and a person who looks almost exactly like Remus is standing there. His voice is deeper than Remus’s though and his hair is lighter and straight. He is wearing a red and white letterman jacket and a plain gray tee.

“Roman!” Virgil calls out and the way he says the name makes something twist in Logan’s stomach. Roman’s smile widens at Virgil’s enthusiasm and he steps forward and pulls Virgil into a hug. Virgil throws his arms around Roman’s waist an Roman lets out a deep chuckle and picks him up and twirls them around.

“I didn’t know you were gonna be here.” Virgil says when Roman sets him down and there is a smile on his face that Logan had never seen before. There is something behind that smile that hadn’t been there when greeting Elliot or Patton or any of the other people.

“I had a break in between shows and couldn’t waste the opportunity to visit home.” Roman says and his smile is different from Remus's too, much more  _ Hollywood _ , “C’mon now, we’re being rude.” Roman says as he turns to Logan.

“Right.” Virgil responds, seemingly remembering where they are. “Logan, this is Roman Reyes.” Virgil tells Logan as he steps closer to him.

“Any relationship to Remus?” Logan asks as he politely shakes Roman’s hand.

“Ah you’ve met my twin sorry for whatever they did.” Roman says as his smile turns apologetic.

“Ah nothing to worry about. She was an interesting individual.” Logan responds, withdrawing his hand, then adds with a raised eyebrow, “ Roman and Remus Reyes?”

“Our mother has a cruel sense of humor.”

“Your mother is a goddess and you’re a monument to her beauty,” Janus says as he steps next to Roman.

“Janus, flattery will get you anything.” Roman says, turning to give him a quick side hug.

“Anything you say?” Janus says making the words sound sultry.

“As long as Patton consents.” Roman says with a flirty smirk.

“Janus.” Virgil hisses admonishingly as he looks at his brother through his bangs. Janus laughs and reaches out to sweep Virgil’s bangs out of his face. Virgil reacts like a cat shaking his head so his bangs are back in place and Janus' smile widens.

“You know I’m kidding.” Janus says with an exaggerated expression of innocence and a shake of his head. Logan has the feeling he just had a glimpse at Virgil’s entire childhood.

“You know Logan, in another world, Roman would have been my brother in law.” Janus says turning to look at him. He says it very casually like he is just reminiscing but Logan hears the way he says  _ ‘another’  _ like he means  _ ‘better’. _

“That was ages ago.” Roman says quickly.

“The good ol’ days.” Janus adds with a nostalgic sigh.

“Don’t let him fool you,” Roman says conspiratorially, “he hated me.”

“Only because I couldn’t have you.” Janus says teasingly.

“Has the handsome Broadway actor come to steal my husband then?” Patton asks as he joins the group. Roman turns to him and bends down to hug the much shorter man.

“Of course not lily-Patton you know you’re my one and only.” Roman says as he makes a show of kissing Patton’s curls. Janus’s face shifts microscopically as he puts his arm around his husband and draws him closer to himself and away from Roman.

“Keep your paws off my husband Reyes or I’ll take you to the top of the stairs,” Janus says like it's a joke but Roman lifts his hands up even as he winks at Patton. Patton giggles as he cuddles closer to Janus and places a kiss on the hand in his shoulder.

“As much as it pains me to change the topic of conversation from me,” Roman says dramatically as he turns an excited face towards Logan, “I wanna hear the story!”

“The story?”Logan asks after it seems like Roman won’t elaborate.

“The story of how you proposed!” Roman exclaims excitedly. “Are there pictures?”

“Oh yes!” Patton squeals.

“Oh are we getting the story?” Grace asks seemingly coming from nowhere along with Elliot. Apparently “the story” is a summoning spell. Because soon after the rest of the party seems to have gathered around the couple. Virgil looks uncomfortable with all the attention now that he didn’t call it upon himself so Logan decides to take the lead. He had prepared for this after all.

“Well I am not the most sentimental of people,” Logan starts when he thinks most of the guest can hear him well enough, “but Virgil onced joked that if I didn’t ask him nicely he wouldn’t say yes, and you know Virgil he can be petty.” Logan pauses as the people laugh he takes the chance to check on Virgil but he is looking at him, apparently enthralled with the story.

“I assumed he meant he wanted an elaborate proposal, so I planned a date at Navy Pier. It was the first place we visited together and it featured in the first novel we worked on together heavily, and since books mean so much to both of us, I thought it would be perfect.” He hears everyone coo, but his focus is on Virgil, who is looking at him like with soft amusement. “I wanted it to be perfect so I timed everything and set up an alarm for when the sun would be setting and somehow managed to convince the people waiting in line for the Ferris Wheel to let us go in at the right time.”

“I hated it by the way.” Virgil says as Logan pauses to let his audience chuckle. “He hates surprises but the hypocrite refused to give me any clue as to what was going on. I thought one of us was dying.”

“He was pouting the whole way up, but his face when he realized it was sunset.” Logan pauses because he doesn’t actually have a good descriptive word for how Virgil had looked bathed in the golden sunlight with a look of unrestrained awed on his face. “When he turned I was on my knee and you know what he said?” 

“You fucker.” Virgil answers with a chuckle.

“You fucker.” Logan repeats smiling at Virgil, “I knew that I had asked the right person then.”

Logan doesn’t realize he is staring at Virgil until Patton starts a chant of “kiss kiss kiss”. Virgil looks around the room seemingly trying to find an excuse or an escape plan. When he finds none he turns to Logan with a raised eyebrow. Logan nods imperceptibly and Virgil steps closer and plants a small peck on Logan’s cheek.

“Give him a real kiss!” Logan hears someone say and he can’t be sure but he thinks it's definitely Remus. Virgil places another gentle peck now on Logan’s lips. The crowd seems unappeased. Normally Logan could not be peer pressured into anything. Doing something simply because your peers demand it is illogical. He should just tell them they’re not the pda type and move on. He is about to, but out the corner of his eye he sees Janus and he is making a triumphant face and it makes something snap inside Logan. He isn’t someone to poke fun at and he is definitely not going to lose out to Virgil’s brother. 

He takes Virgil’s hand from where it is hanging next to his and in the same movement that he pulls him closer he slides his other arm around Virgil’s waist to hold him closer and slowly brings their faces close. Virgil looks surprised for a second but as Logan makes eye contact and raises his eyebrow Virgil closes the remaining centimeters between them and brings their lips together. Virgil’s lips are soft and plump and when Logan’s tongue swipes at the lower one Virgil makes a small noise that Logan wants to hear again. For purely scientific reasons, but he can still taste the disgusting drink Remus had made and doesn’t want Virgil to have to suffer through that so he pulls back. Virgil makes another noise much more disgruntled and Logan gives him a quick peck as an apology.

“Aww you two are so cute!” Patton almost squeals and suddenly Logan remembers that they have an audience. That it was  _ for  _ the audience. That this is a business deal and Logan doesn’t get to experiment with Virgil. Not like that anyway. “Let me see the ring!”

Virgil shows Patton his left hand where apparently he had been wearing the ring all along. The weaven silver band looks gorgeous in Virgil’s hand and Logan feels something stick in his throat. He wonders if Virgil had noticed the inscription yet.

“I guess in all your planning you didn't include pictures?” Janus asks as Patton, Grace, and Roman coo at the ring. 

“I have them from two different perspectives,” Logan answers, raising to the challenge. “Would you like to see them?”

“Oh? How did you get them?” Grace asks, taking interest in the conversation.

“I asked the people in front and behind us to take pictures and then send them to me.” Logan answers as he unlocks his phone and hands it to Grace with the gallery opened to the pictures he had received last night. They were stunning the lake sparkling behind Virgil, the sky painted in shades of orange, pink and blue contrasting beautifully against the dark buildings. 

Logan spends the rest of the party thanking well wishers as Elliot explains to him his mineral collection, and Virgil shows the pictures in Logan’s phone to everyone who asks. By the time the last guest leaves Logan is exhausted in a way he never had been. He is very happy when Patton and Elliot lead them to their room. That is until he walks into the room. Because there is only one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* there is only one bed.  
> Y'all knew that was coming.  
> As always please thank my awesome Beta and all remaining mistakes are mine.


	7. Sir Squiggles the Brave and his Grand Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I realize the plot you this is moving at a snail pace? Yes.  
> Am I barely like 40 mins into a 2 hour and change film? Also yes.  
> Am I going to have to double the chapter count ? Probably.  
> In my defense this was meant to be a 15k fic and now Im almost at 20k of just self indulgence...

Virgil draws back after placing a gentle peck on Logan’s lips. A barely-there touch, just long enough to feel the warmth of Logan’s breath in his face. But he can hear the people booing and still chanting. But it’s not worth it. He won’t make Logan uncomfortable, and if he flinched from hand-holding, Virgil is not ready to see his reaction to a kiss. He is about to make a snarky comment to get them out of it when Logan’s face changes. It is filled with determination and something else but Virgil doesn’t get a chance to figure out what it is before Logan grabs his hand and pulls him close. Virgil has enough time to realize Logan is holding him by the waist before he looks at Logan’s face and his brain shuts off completely. Logan truly is unfairly attractive especially as his face inches closer to Virgil’s and he raises an eyebrow. It might have been meant as a question of consent but the way Logan’s eyes are sparkling with some form of mischief and his pretty pink lips are pulled into a smirk makes Virgil feel like it is a challenge so he swoops up and captures Logan’s lips with his. 

For all that Virgil thought the smirk was a challenge the kiss sure is soft. Logan’s lips are smooth and silky and taste odd of alcohol and something. But they’re moving gently against Virgil’s and Logan is leading the dance and this is not how Virgil thought Logan would kiss. Not that he had ever thought of  _ kissing _ Logan. Because that would be weird. Logan is his boss who barely tolerates him. His boss with the deep soothing voice, tight shirts, with stupidly pretty eyes, nice pink lips, and Virgil is gay ok? Of course, he thought of kissing Logan once, maybe just to shut him up in one of those days when neither had gotten enough sleep and they were both very much annoyed and arguing over some stupid deadline at the very beginning of their career together.

But he doesn't have time to think about that because Logan licks at his lower lip and Virgil hears himself make a noise. He doesn't even mind, he just wants Logan to do it again. But Logan is  _ mean _ so instead he pulls away. Virgil manages not to chase after him but can't help the disappointed whine. Logan brushes his lips again and it feels like an apology. Virgil almost forgives him but then he lets go of Virgil's waist and steps back and Virgil remembers where they are. ives

The rest of the party is mostly a blur for Virgil. He shows the pictures Logan has on his phone, god knows how he got them, to pretty much everyone, but could not possibly tell you who he talked to. He can however tell you that Logan spent the rest of the party sitting at the bottom of the stairs with Elliot's mineral collection attentively listening to them and Janus spent that same time pouting at Patton about it. 

★★★

Virgil’s room looks the same as it did when he was in college. Which is to say, a hot topic exploded in there, Virgil would feel more embarrassed if Logan was  _ looking  _ at any of it. Instead, he was staring at the full-size bed like it was a puzzle he couldn’t solve. Patton was saying something about linens and towels and where he had put extras and Virgil was more concerned with the brand new realization that yes, this  _ is  _ his life. Logan is still glaring at the bed when Virgil spots a small ball of fur running full speed into the room, followed by Elliot. Elliot manages to stop as he approaches the group but the small ball of fur hasn’t mastered the art of slowing down and instead of stopping it runs full force at Logan’s legs.

“EEeeee! Equals m c scared!” Logan screams and jumps behind Virgil. Elliot seems to find that the funniest thing they’ve ever witnessed, based on their giggles. Patton is trying not to join his kid but he is smiling widely at Logan. 

“Sorry Logan.” Elliot says, more shy than they have sounded all day, as they pick up the ball of fur.

“Aww, who is the little dude?” Virgil asks, lowering himself to pet the dog.

“That’s Sir Squiggles The Brave.” Elliot says solemnly as they hand the dog to Virgil. 

“Sorry about that. We just got him from the pound and we’re still working on training him.” Patton says but it falls on deaf ears. Virgil is fully immersed in the small squirming ball of fur and Logan is staring at him.

“That is undeniably adorable.,” Logan says as he re-adjust his glasses and turns to look at Patton. 

“Just don’t let him out of the house or the eagles will snatch him.” Patton says to Logan.

“He is just kidding.” Virgil says as he sets Sir Squiggles down and watches him run out of the room excitedly.

“They come out of the rehabilitation center hungry and mean.”Patton says before taking out a blanket from one of the wardrobes. “Here take this for tonight.” 

“It has special powers!” Elliot happily exclaims as they walk to stand next to their dad.

“Oh what kind of special powers?” Logan asks and his tone is surprisingly curious as he takes the blanket Patton is handing him.

“We call it the Baby Maker.” Patton says and Virgil watches in amusement as Logan tries not to throw the blanket as far as he can. “Virgil and Janus were both planned under the blanket as well as my little nightmare right here.” he finishes ruffling Elliot’s hair affectionately.

“We, uh, better be careful with that one then.” he says with a chuckle that is trying to be casual but is solidly terrified. As he does, Elliot lets out a big yawn and starts rubbing their eyes.

“Aww, c’mon kiddo, time for bed. Daddy is waiting for us with a story.” Patton says to Elliot as he picks them up.

“Goodnight Virgil, goodnight Logan.” Elliot says over their father’s shoulder as they snuggle in.

“Good night Elliot,” Virgil and Logan say in unison and they hear Patton giggle as he closes the door. They both turn to look at the bed, then each other.

“We can just pull a Moby Dick.” Virgil suggests just to see Logan’s eyes narrow.

“Are you suggesting we share the bed?”

“C’mon,” Virgil said with a smirk, “you’ll almost think you were my wife.”

“Don’t just misquote Herman Melville at me.” Logan says re-adjusting his glasses. “I however don’t see the point in one of us sleeping elsewhere. You may take the bathroom first.”

Virgil does. He takes a quick shower brushes his teeth, throws on an MCR t-shirt that is two sizes too big, and a pair of pajama pants, and takes that time to remind himself that the person outside is his boss who acts like an android half the time. He waits for Logan on the right side of the bed because they have the type of relationship where Virgil  _ knows  _ that Logan likes to sleep on the left side of the bed. Even though thirty-six hours ago, Virgil still had to refer to him as Mr. Sanders. By the time the bathroom door opens Virgil thinks he has convinced himself that one kiss and some cute pictures with Elliot mean nothing. 

That’s when Logan steps out of the bathroom in only a pair of boxers, and a very nicely toned body. Then he has the audacity to walk to the bed where Virgil suggested they both sleep. Together. At the same time. 

“That’s what you’re wearing to sleep?” Virgil asks and his voice only cracks a little.

“I apologize I didn’t bring any sleepwear since I thought I would be sleeping alone in a hotel room.” Logan snarks as he gets under the covers. Virgil takes that to mean Logan is tired and shuts his mouth and very diligently does not think about Logan wearing anything but boxers laying a couple of inches away. Because that way lies madness. So instead he stares at the ceiling and hopes every fanfiction ever has lied to him and one bed does not mean accidental cuddling.

★★★

Logan wakes up to a loud sound he recognizes as his ringtone. It’s loud and annoying and Logan is comfortable and warm, and … hugging something? Something soft that smells of berries and petrichor. Logan moves closer to the pleasant scent and nuzzles against the soft hair. 

_ Hair? Virgil!  _ Riiiiing.  _ Phone!  _ Logan turns suddenly and basically jumps away from where he had Virgil in his arms and lands on the floor. Virgil is apparently a deep sleeper because he only shifts closer to the spot of warmth Logan had left. Logan doesn’t waste time in cat comparisons. He only takes his phone and answers the call without looking at who it is. 

“Lo…. I... h..” He hears through the line and is barely recognizable as Emile’s voice from how badly he is cutting off.

“Emile I can’t hear you. Give me a minute.” Logan throws on a bathrobe he finds on top of Virgil’s bags and runs the best he can outside trying to find a place with a better signal.

“Can you hear me now Logan?” He finally hears Emile when he is about 30 feet from the house.

“Yes, I ca-” Logan starts just to be interrupted by a loud yelp that could generously be called a bark. Logan tries to ignore it. “ I can hear you. Is something the matter?”

“No, not at all Logan I just-” Logan can’t hear the rest over Sir Squiggle’s yapping, so he puts the phone to his chest hoping to cover the mic and bends down to look Sir Squiggles in the eyes and says. 

“Sit down and be quiet, I'm busy.” Hoping the dog will understand the tone if not the words. The dog does sit even if it makes pitiful eyes at Logan. Logan ignores them to get back to his conversation.

“So you can imagine my confusion with you with a small kid.” Emile says as Logan is meant to understand what he is saying. Logan hears a caw and sees an eagle in the distance and has the vague notion that he is supposed to do something but is early and he is turned around due to his abrupt awakening, so he lets it go.

“I don’t understand.” he tells Emile in an approximation of his usual tone, but the eagle is gaining speed and flying towards him.    
  


“Well I just wanted to make sure everything wa-,” no, not towards  _ Logan _ , Towards  _ Sir Squiggles,  _ Logan realizes as the eagles swoop down and grab the dog by the scuff of the neck. Fuck! That’s Elliot’s dog! He can’t just let the eagle  _ take  _ it. Logan looks around trying to find something to get the dog back but there is  _ nothing _ . When he sees no other option, he aims and throws his phone. It doesn’t quite hit the eagle but it bothers it enough to make it drop Sir Squiggles and luckily Logan is able to catch him. His phone lands a couple feet away and he makes a run towards it with Sir Squiggles tucked under his arm and picks it up with a triumphant whoop.

“Um, sorry” Logan tells Emile. “ I um- dropped my phone. You were saying?”

“You dropped your phone? You know what? That’s it, I'm flying to Sitka. You’re acting weird.” Emile says in the same tone he had used when he said ‘we’re gonna be friends’ and Logan knows he doesn’t have a chance at beating that much determination from Emile Picani. He is going to try and fight it anyway but he sees the eagle start flying in circles again and decides that getting Sir Squiggles inside is a higher priority.

“If that will make you happy Emile. As long as you’re back in Chicago to go on Ellen I don’t care,” Logan says not unkindly.

“Ok, I’ll find a flight today and I’ll see you as soon as possible.” Logan hears Picani say at the same time that he sees the eagle dive towards them again. He runs. “Please stay safe until then.”

“I-uh-I-will you too thank you bye.” Logan says as he hangs up and the eagle bears down on them with talons out. But just as the eagle is about to strike, Logan sticks out his hand with the phone to fend back the eagle. To his surprise, the eagle grabs the phone and flies off. Logan immediately freaks. He takes the dog with both hands and lifts it over his head as an offering.

“No c’mon take the doggy,” Logan yells at the eagle even as it becomes smaller in the distance, “C’mon I need that phone to take the dog! It’s a delicious doggy Mr. Eagle please take it and give me my phone back!!”

Virgil comes down to get some breakfast but finds the entrance to the kitchen blocked by Remy Patton and Elliot.

“What’s going on?” Virgil asks, trying to see past them at what they’re all staring at.

“I think your fiance is broken.” Remy says without looking at Virgil.

“He is sitting in there holding Sir Squiggles.” Patton adds in the same manner.

“Not petting him or anything.” Elliot says but they do turn to look at Virgil as if to accentuate their point. “Just staring at him dejectedly.”

“Dejectedly.” Patton corrects, still looking at Logan. 

Virgil makes way towards Logan by pushing Remy out of the way and ignoring their complaint. Logan is as described sitting there holding Sir Squiggles at arm's length and staring at him doing his name proud. It looks like they’re having a puppy eye competition and the puppy is losing. 

“Are you ok Lo?” Virgil asks as he gets closer.

“The eagle wouldn’t take him.” Logan says quietly enough that Virgil thinks he might have misheard.

“Um- what?”

“The eagle tried to take him,” Logan says and Virgil starts to worry that he is about to watch Logan cry from how sad he sounds, “but I saved him and it took my phone and now it won’t give it back.” Logan sounds like he spent way too much time with Elliot the day before. 

“Did you oversleep, Lo?” Virgil asks as he suddenly remembers.

“The sun was late Virgil.” Logan almost whines.

“I’m sure it was Lo. Here let me.” Virgil says as he takes the dog from Logan and sets it free. Logan’s arms fall limply at his sides as Virgil stands back up he is suddenly much closer to Logan, who takes advantage of the proximity to let his head fall against Virgil’s chest. 

“How about some coffee?” Virgil asks as he gestures for the peanut gallery to come in. “I have all your information backed up and we can just order a new phone ok?” Logan nods against Virgil’s chest but he does not lift his head.

“The sun was late?” Remy asks as he starts getting his things to brew the coffee.

“Um Logan is used to waking up with the sunrise regardless of what time he went to sleep,” Virgil starts to explain as Elliot takes a seat next to Logan, “but if he sleeps more than his seven hours he gets disoriented. I guess that since my room has blackout curtains we overslept and so here we are.” Virgil finishes very steadily not looking at anyone and trying not to blush. He was speaking the truth. Logan had overslept once before and he had acted similarly. Although that time it had been more grumpy angry yell-y than whiny Virgil can’t explain Logan’s state otherwise.

“Oh, Elliot is the same. If he sleeps too much or too little he wakes up fuzzy.” Patton says as he ruffles Elliot’s hair on his way to the fridge. Elliot shakes their head to ‘fix’ their hair and the conversation drifts to other things. Logan is convinced to lift his head when he smells coffee and by the time his cup is half-finished, he starts to look more like himself and joins the conversation Elliot and Remy are having about the pros and cons of children drinking coffee. Logan immediately sides with Elliot and Patton looks over at Virgil as if to say ‘Your man is whipped by my kid’ which Virgil already knows. 

Except that Logan is not his man. None of this is his reality. Not the just showered steamy dude and not the fuzzy sleep rumpled man. Virgil had been fine with that for three years. It had been perfectly okay for Virgil’s boss to be hot and unattainable because he was an asshole too. Who gave Logan the right to be cute in the mornings? Who gave him the right to nuzzle Virgil’s chest for comfort? Who gave him the right to pull a smile from Virgil just by looking at him over his cup of coffee with mischief in his eye as he angers Remy for the fun of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Beta'd by the awesome [@Kuroyurishion](https://kuroyurishion.tumblr.com//) on tmblr but any remaining errors are obviously my fault so feel free to point them out


	8. In which everyone wishes they were elsewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write cause I'm terrible at confrontation so it follows I'm worst at writing it.  
> But my boys had things they wanted to say so here it is.   
> Also to everyone who wants to adopt Elliot, please consider that Elliot's Dads WILL fight you. But you're free to become Elliot's cool uncle or aunty or cousin

"You look way too smug for someone who almost sacrificed a puppy because  _ 'the sun was late'. _ " Remy tells Logan as they narrow their eyes at him.

"Perhaps." Logan says solemnly before he lets his face breakout into a grin. "But at least I didn't lose a debate to a child."

Elliot mirrors Logan's grin from where they're sitting, happily sipping at their coffee. It's the same blend as Logan's, but theirs has some creamer and a little sugar and Patton already took about a thousand pictures of Elliot holding his tiny cup. Remy looks between the three of them and finally turns to Virgil.

"This is your fault."

"What is who's fault?" Janus asks as he enters the kitchen and makes a beeline for his husband. Unlike everyone else who is still in pajamas, Janus is already dressed for the day. Wearing a fitted black sweater with a yellow shirt poking through the collar and one end untuck. It might have looked unkempt if it wasn’t so obviously purposeful. That along with his un-styled dark hair and the loving expression he directs at his family make him look very soft. Nothing like the man Logan met on the dock and much more like the one he had pictured from the bits and pieces Virgil had shared in the last three years. 

As he reaches the group, he slips his arms around Patton’s waist. Patton twists to face him and puts his arms around Janus’s shoulders as soon as he feels his presence. Janus smiles as he bends down to steal a quick kiss from his husband. Remy and Virgil make gagging noises and when Patton pulls away he sticks his tongue out at them both, but there is a smile in his face as he leans back on his husband. 

“Ew Daddy.” Elliot says, scrunching their face at their parents.

“Good morning little nightmare.” Janus says in response, his voice soft with affection. “Want to tell me what mischief you’ve caused this morning?”

“I had a debate with Remy and convinced them I could get coffee.” Elliot answers smiling proudly.

“Good, always question authority,” Janus tells Elliot proudly then turns to Remy and says sternly. “You get better at arguing my kid. Can’t just have whatever they want because you can’t reason adequately.” Remy narrows their eyes at Janus as Virgil lets out a snort.

“Logan helped!” Elliot adds eager to share their praise with their partner in crime Janus doesn’t let his expression change but Logan would almost swear the temperature drops a few degrees at the mention of his name.

“Did he?” Janus asks casually, but everyone else in the kitchen exchange looks. Except for Logan who seems to be pretending to be anywhere else.

“Yes! He can remember a lot of studies, it's astounding," Elliot answers carefully sounding out the last word.

"That's a good word. Where did you learn it?" Janus asks, trying to shift the conversation away from Logan. 

"Logan taught it to me!” Elliot answers and as they do Janus's eye twitches.

“Oh would you look at the time,” Remy says looking down at their bare wrist.

“Oh that’s right! Logan you should get ready. We have brunch plans for you!” Patton adds as he snuggles back and pulls Janus' hand tighter around himself.

“But we’ve just had breakfast?” Logan says confusedly.

“Not that kind of brunch.” Virgil says and Logan looks confusedly around the room. They all look amused by his confusion, even Janus. Maybe  _ especially  _ Janus. Virgil offers Logan his hand when their eyes meet. He does it very dramatically. If Logan wanted to, he could roll his eyes and not take it and Patton would probably still coo. Logan takes a second to appreciate Virgil’s continuous efforts to make him comfortable and takes Virgil’s hand. 

“Good morning.” Grace calls to them as they pass her on their way out of the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Logan responds as Virgil stops and places a kiss on his mom’s cheek. Logan feels his heart squeeze at the familiar way that Grace squeezes Virgil’s arm. He ignores it like the countless times before and follows Virgil back to their room.

“I don’t think Janus likes me.” Logan states matter of factly as Virgil lets go of his hand to drop backwards on the bed. Virgil snorts in response as he  _ drapes  _ himself on the bed.

"Janus only likes Elliot, Patton, and mom. Probably in that order." Virgil says almost to himself. Logan is about to argue that Janus obviously loves Virgil but he decides that Virgil probably  _ knows  _ that.

“He seemed to like Roman just fine last night.”

“Pfft, yeah. I guess the Reyes twins get a pass,” Virgil says and Logan doesn’t miss the way Virgil is smiling the  _ Roman _ smile, “and Mrs. Reyes. You know what I feel like my sardonic statement is quickly falling apart.”

“So your brother dislikes me a fair deal.” Logan restates not sounding too put out by the subject.

“It’s not so much dislike as it is.” Virgil starts but seems at a loss as to how to continue.

“As it is that his precious little brother ran away to Chicago to work with me and stopped coming home,” Logan continued before Virgil could protest, “ Only to come back engaged and seemingly still trying to run away.”

“In essence.” Virgil admits.

“What type of brunch do I have to attend?” Logan asks as he takes out one of the outfit’s Virgil told him to pack. 

“You’ll be fine.” Virgil says purposely unconvincingly. Logan narrows his eyes at him, but all Virgil gives him is a shit eating grin. 

★★★

“They’re going to eat him alive aren’t they?” Virgil asks Ellliot as they wave Remy, Patton, Grace and Logan goodbye from the door. 

“Like lions.” Elliot answers nodding solemnly, and Virgil tries not to smile at that. It helps that he can feel his stomach starting to tighten.

"Want to go find your dad?" 

"Yeah, I wanted to go to town but Pops said it was a grownup thing."

"It is. You'd probably be very bored if you had gone." Virgil's says as he starts walking towards the back garden where he assumes Janus is. 

Their dad had loved gardening, and after he passed Janus had taken over the greenhouse. Virgil still isn't sure if Janus does it because he enjoys gardening or if it's a way to stay close to their dad or if it's another one the things Janus took on as penance. Not that anyone could tell from how absolutely gorgeous the greenhouse always looked. It didn’t have the dancing fountains that made the Crystal Garden look so alive but as they walk through the arching doors Virgil has the distinct sensation of entering a different world. 

Virgil’s clearer memories of their dad were in the greenhouse. Saturday mornings spent repotting, trimming, and picking the best flowers for mom. The green house looks as gorgeous now as it did then but there are some subtle differences. Small details most of which Virgil can’t truly pinpoint. But at the very least there are a lot more tropical flowers. When they find Janus he is kneeling by the roses. The sleeves of his sweater are rolled up and he is wearing yellow gloves as he digs around the dirt. 

“Daddy!” Elliot says letting go of Virgil's hand to run to Janus.

"Good morning Jack Smellington." Virgil hears a familiar voice from behind a bush.

"I hate that nickname," Virgil and Elliott both say at the same time.

"Wow, are you sure they're not Virgil's kid?” Roman asks Janus from where he is standing just out of sight from where Virgil and Elliott came from. Janus makes a show of sighing and looking forlornly between Virgil and Elliot.

"Virgil corrupted them," Janus says, bringing a despairing hand to his chest. The yellow glove makes it look even more ridiculous. "It's my fault really, I let them spend too much time with the emo raccoon."

"Daddy." Elliot says, and Janus's face breaks into a smile and he opens his arms. Elliot grumpily walks into the embrace with their arms crossed and lets Janus cuddle them.

"You know I love you even if Virgil corrupted you." Janus says blowing a raspberry onto Elliot's cheek and Elliot lets out a reluctant giggle.

"Ew Elliott, now you'll be ugly like your dad," Virgil says teasingly.

"It's ok Pops loves Daddy so he'll love me even if I'm ugly," Elliott says smiling innocently, "and Logan likes you so I guess he won't care if I'm ugly either."

"I think Elliott just murdered you." Roman as he lets out a booming laugh. 

"Ouch," Virgil deadpans.

"So maybe Virgil didn't completely corrupt my kid."

"No. I suppose you had a hand in corrupting them as well," Roman says smiling down at Janus and ignoring the three pairs of narrowed eyes directed at him.

"Why are you here anyway?” Virgil asks.

"Don't be rude," Janus says and Virgil feels like he is back in highschool. He stops himself from crossing his arms and blowing his bangs out of his face, but only just.

"Sorry Roman," Virgil says overly polite, "what brings Prince Underarm stink to our humble abode?”

"That's hardly a creative insult, and it is King underarm stink to you," Roman says faux offended.

"There is a reason I'm an editor and not a writer," Virgil snarks.

"Not an editor." Janus sing-songs. "An assistant to an editor."

"That's not what my promotion says." Virgil responds, and by the time he hears the venom in his voice it's too late. Elliot is looking confusedly between the two of them and Virgil feels the shame weighing heavily on his chest.

"I have to pick up a new book from the bookstore." Roman says pointedly and Elliot forgets all about Virgil and Janus at the mention of the bookstore.

"Can I go?" they ask Roman and the look they give him is all Patton.

"Sure squirt, as long as your dad says it's ok," Roman answers and watches as Elliot turns the same big eyed expression towards Janus. 

"Sure, you can go." Janus tells Elliot and turns to Roman. "If anything happens to my ki-"

"You'll take me to the top of the stairs, I know." Roman answers, rolling his eyes at Janus as he reaches his hand for Elliot to take. "You're going to need better threats for when they start dating." he calls back as the two start making their way out of the green house. Janus doesn't splutter but he does turn an aggravated expression towards Virgil.

"Relax," Virgil says, smirking at his older brother, "they got like 2 years before they start thinking about dating." 

Janus does let out an offended sound at that and he recoils as if the mere idea was disturbing. Virgil has to laugh if nothing else just to release some of the tension from his shoulders.

"You're the worst." Janus says when he recovers from his aggravation. The way he is smiling makes Virgil think that at least some of that reaction was purely to make him laugh though. 

"I didn't mean to get angry in front of Elliot." Virgil says as he becomes very interested in the leafy plant behind Janus.

"I'm sure it has  _ nothing _ to do with me provoking you." Janus says and it's probably the closest either will come to an actual apology. Virgil nods once in acknowledgement and looks around the green house. He has to admit that perhaps this is another of the reasons why the Crystal Garden has such a calling for him. It reminds him of home, of  _ Janus _ .

"You do a really good job here." Virgil says and watches Janus bite back a wince at the words. "What?"

"Nothing," Janus says too quickly then looks around and adds, "it's not how he had it.”

"It's not his greenhouse anymore.," Virgil says softly even though he knows the words will hit the same.

"Yeah, that's exactly the point." Janus says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

"It is the point though, it isn't his green house anymore and you're  _ not  _ him and neither am I," Virgil says emphatically. "We don't have to live his life just because he couldn't."

"Oh, it's not enough that you're using Elliot?" Janus asks angrily as he stands up."You're going to bring dad into it too?"

"I'm not using Elliot!"

"Oh no I'm  _ sorry."  _ Janus responds sarcastically, and Virgil scoffs at Janus's dramatics "I'm sure you meant to bring him here dressed in a space shirt and make him talk about  _ minerals _ with Elliot in a totally  _ fair _ move.”

"I didn't  _ make _ him do anything, he is just a big soft nerd." Virgil says, defensive of the soft nerd in question ,and  _ angry _ because he hasn't seen Janus in almost a year. But all Janus has done is antagonize him. "You want to talk about fair moves though? You think having my ex in our house at every hour of the day is a  _ fair _ move?"

"Our ho- No you know what? Roman was  _ our friend _ before he was  _ your ex, _ he is  _ welcomed _ and  _ wanted _ here. And if that is a threat to your  _ relationship _ . Maybe you shouldn't be getting married."

"Of course Roman is welcome! It's not about that!” Virgil yells.

"Then what is it about?" Janus asks in and Virgil hates the desperation in his brother's voice, "You run away from me- From  _ here  _ and you do nothing but complain that your boss is an android and that you're always working and that he barely tolerates you and then you don't come home for almost a year, and when you do you're engaged to him?" 

"A lot can change in a very short time," Virgil says more calmly. Because it's the closest to the truth he can tell.

"I think it's time you come back home," Janus responds, taking off the yellow gloves and staring at them. "You're missing out on Elliot growing up and Patton misses you. Mom misses you. You have a life here with us." 

"I have a life over there too."

"Dad wanted us here toge-"

"Dad is dead!” Virgil says because he is tired of watching Janus do all the things that  _ Dad _ wanted. "He died eleven years ago, and I think you've paid more than enough penance for whatever sins you think you committed. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment for you, and I wish you had a better brother that would sit here and live the life a deadman wanted. But all you have is me. I can't be the guy dad wanted. I can only be me. Maybe it's time you stopped trying to be Dad and started being  _ you _ ." 

  
Virgil doesn't wait to see what Janus says. He starts walking and doesn't stop until he finds the chopping axe and the fire wood. He needs to get rid of the excess energy  _ somehow _ . He takes out his ear buds and his phone and puts on a loud mindless playlist. He doesn't know what he is doing until the message is already written. Doesn't question it until he sees Roman's contact name and re-reads the message. But it's too late. There is a small  _ sent  _ underneath it. He decides it doesn't matter anyway and gets to chopping firewood in the middle of May. Because what's the alternative?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Beta'd by the awesome [@Kuroyurishion](https://kuroyurishion.tumblr.com//) on tmblr but any remaining errors are obviously my fault so feel free to point them out


	9. Healthy distractions and a lot of exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter was meant to look completely different. But as always the muses see outlines as unnecessary suggestions.

"Sorry about Janus." Patton says as soon as they get closer to the boat.

"Hmm?” Logan hums absentmindedly as he realizes he has to go back _on the boat._

"He is being less than welcoming." Patton adds and tries not to grin at the way Logan's eyes shoot towards Grace in alarm. Grace notices and lets out a chuckle.

"I raised him hun, I know he can be a shithead. Especially when it comes to his brother."

" It's ok I didn't exactly expect a warm welcome." Logan says adjusting his glasses as he makes his way onto the boat. 

"Why is that?" Remy asks from where they're already at the wheel.

"I know Virgil didn't hold me at high regard at first." Logan says and he wonders if that has changed. It must have. Right? Virgil wouldn't be marrying him if he disliked him. Would he?

"We heard he wasn't exactly your favorite employee either." Grace says as she takes a seat next to him. Which, huh, when did _he_ sit?

"Well he _is_ rather laxed about his professionalism and holds little to no respect for any hierarchy." Logan says thoughtfully. His tone gets more passionate with every word. "He is always muttering under his breath, and he always has something snarky to say. And why does he feel the need to-”

Logan is interrupted when Patton lets out a giggle and he realizes he was rambling. He goes to adjust his tie, only to remember Virgil had explicitly told him not to pack any so he is left awkwardly shifting the shirt collar instead. Which makes Remy snort. Logan narrows his eyes at them and clears his throat.

"Anyway even though he has never been a particularly amenable worker. I've never minded his company and he is an indispensable, er," Logan can't say to 'indispensable employee', not to his _finacé_ 's family, "I couldn't bare to lose him." He amends.

"Aww, that is so sweet." Patton coos as Remy mimes gagging from where they're steering the boat. Logan hadn't even _noticed_ the boat moving.

"Are you purposely distracting me?" Logan asks and as he looks around he needs no more confirmation.

"Well you seemed anxious yesterday." Patton says with a rueful smile, Logan has to clear his throat before he speaks. An action that is becoming devastatingly familiar. 

"I- uhm- thank you." Logan says, adjusting his glasses and carefully studying the scenery next to Patton's head.

"Of course silly." Patton says, like it’s ridiculous to think that they wouldn’t accommodate him. Logan is starting to see why Virgil curses his brother for bringing Patton into their lives. Logan can see how an extended exposure to that much unbridled kindness would change anyone. 

"Enough about us though," Logan says, turning to look at Patton, "Virgil hasn't told me about how you and Janus got together," Logan prompts genuinely curious The two are so clearly in love, but Logan can't imagine how they got there. 

"He talks about us then?" Patton asks and there is too much relief in the single sentence.

"More than he realizes I presume." Logan says honestly. There is something about Patton that unsettles Logan. Something more than the rainbows and sunshine he seems to carry around with him Nothing necessarily bad. But something tells Logan that Patton and his husband have striking similarities in their personalities. Two sides of the same coin. Something about the way they seem to be perpetually playing a game of good cop bad cop.

He can't hold it against them though. Not when Patton smiles every time he hears Virgil's voice and Janus tracks his every move with such care. Like his mere presence is a gift. He definitely can't hold it against them when they look at Virgil with the same stare they direct at Elliot. They clearly think of Virgil as theirs to protect and Logan can't help but feel like they're, at least in part, correct on their assumption that he is something to be protected from.

"What does he say?" Grace asks Logan curiously. She hasn’t spoken much to him. Seemingly content to just have Virgil home. But Logan has caught her looking at him like a puzzle a couple of times. Not quite the acusotary glare Janus gives him, it’s much softer. More gentle curiosity, then raging suspicion.But it is still there, prickling the back of Logan’s neck.

“All sorts of things.” Logan answers trying to remember specifics. “He doesn’t actively share if I’m honest. It’s mostly him thinking aloud or muttering things to himself when he is annoyed."

"He'll grumble about how his mom makes certain dishes better," Logan says looking at Grace, "or whenever he does something remotely kind he'll curse Patton for 'corrupting' him," Logan adds and enjoys the giggles Patton let's out, "but mostly you'd think his big brother hung the stars from how he talks about him."

"With you too?" Remy asks exasperated. Logan wonders how they manage to visually roll their eyes with the sunglasses on. 

"He never really outgrew that," Grace says fondly. Patton's expression loses its edge at that. As long as Virgil thinks the world of Janus everything will be ok.

"I was very surprised to see their interaction." Logan admits. 

"We're here," Remy shouts. They're not technically anywhere yet, the dock is still some distance away. But Logan takes Remy's glare for the warning to back off that it is and leaves it at that. Especially since without the conversation to distract him he is now very much aware of the boat moving. So he spends the next few minutes berating himself. Both for the irrational anxiety and for causing the distraction to cease. Thankfully it's not long before Grace and Patton are getting off the boat, Logan purposely lets them go first hoping to get a word with Remy.

"How much do you know about my relationship with Virgil?" Logan asks directly. No point beating around the bush when he is almost sure of the answer.

"If you are asking if I know that all this is a sham and you're one wrong word from finding out what is really at the bottom of the ocean at the hands of Janus," Remy whispers back almost playfully, "then yeah, I do and it is terribly entertaining."

"Virgil told you?" Logan asks carefully to keep any emotion out of his voice.

"He thought you would need an ally," Remy answers, shrugging, "so here I am. But please try not to pry into Virgil's life behind his back. If you are curious, ask him directly."

"You're right. I allowed my curiosity to get the best of me. I'll do better next time." Logan admits. Because yeah, he has no claim to Virgil's life and he shouldn't be scouting for more pieces than the already generous portion Virgil has shared.

"Yeah sure whatever pocket protector, we have brunch so catch up to your mother in law."

★★★★★

Brunch in Sitka apparently is held at a bar. With a stage. A stage with a pole in the center. And mood lighting. And a lot of glitter. "Uhm, is this an exotic dancing establishment?” Logan asks looking around with dawning horror.

"Not exactly," Remy answers, obviously enjoying the look in Logan's face. Logan turns to look at Grace hoping her presence means this is all a joke. But she's already sitting at the table closest to the stage front and center. Looking like a kid at the circus. Logan is starting to feel like the clown by the way Patton and Remy are staring at him expectantly. He goes and sits next to Grace as nonchalant as he can. Making sure to wipe any expression from his face. 

Not long after Remy and Patton join them and Patton places a swirling indigo and violet drink in front of him. The way the dancing lights reflect from the ice within the tall glass reminds Logan of stars. It looks very pretty but Logan vividly remembers Remus's invention from yesterday.

"What's this?” 

"It's vodka and ice tea." Patton answers with a smile. Logan raises his eyebrow in question at the color. 

"The tea is made with butterfly pea flowers." Patton begins to explain.

"Which reacts to lemon juice and turns indigo." Logan says excitedly, aware of the tea's properties. "That is brilliant.”

“I know right?! Remus has the most interesting ideas for drinks.” Patton says proudly and Logan is left with the glass hanging halfway to his lips. 

" _Remus,_ made this?” he asks and he clears his throat, "Do they uh, do they work here?"

"Don't be silly nerdy-wolverine." Logan hears the shrill voice from behind him. "I just come here when I'm bored."

"You come and invent new drinks when you get bored?” Logan asks as Remus sits on Patton's other side.

"Among other things." Remus answers with an almost demented smile, then they take a look at the glass Logan is still holding and their smile turns challenging as they look back at Logan. It should look ridiculous. Remus is wearing a choker with the pronouns they/them in neon green and the most revealing black dress Logan has ever seen with a green cross on the chest and a stethoscope around their neck. The challenge in their face should be negligible. 

It is negligible but Logan still takes a large full of the drink without breaking eye contact. Remus lets out a high pitched open laugh at that. The drink is surprisingly nice, sweeter than Logan usually likes but fruity and refreshing. Logan gives Remus a smile and watches as their grin softens.

"I like you." Remus says approvingly.

"You are a rather interesting individual." Logan admits, smiling sincerely at them, "How did you come up with the tea blend?”

"Ok so it all started when I almost poisoned Roman in sophomore year." Remus starts and goes on to enthrall Logan in a seemingly unrelated tale of mayhem. 

"How did he manage to get our meant to be stripper into a conversation about _chemistry._ " Remy asks about 20 minutes later as they hand a fifty to Grace.

"Our meant to be stripper was Remus." Patton answers.

"Easiest 50 bucks I've ever made." Grace adds happily putting away the money. Logan pauses, middle of the sentence to look at the exchange.

"You made a bet about my interaction with Remus?" 

"I thought one of you would have resorted to violence by now." Remy says taking an annoyed sip from their drink.

"I on the other hand knew you two would get on like a house on fire." Grace adds, smiling warmly.

"You dance exotically?" Logan asks Remus. Deciding that is definitely the less weird topic.

"When you look this good it'd be a shame not to flaunt it dork." Remus responds with a wink. 

"So when you're bored you invent cocktails, practice chemistry, and dance exotically."

"What can I say? I get bored easily."

"You truly are fascinating." Logan says like a compliment and Remus's smile loses the defensive edge Logan hadn't noticed was there. 

"Uhm Roman just texted me." Patton says as he takes out his phone. 

"Is everything okay?” Grace asks edging closer in concern.

"Yeah he has Elliot at the bookstore." Patton says with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, "I'm going to go get them and take them to eat ice cream, but you guys can stay here. Remus' act should be on soon."

"Are you sure?" Remy asks with a slight concerned frown.

"Yeah. " Patton says and the smile is more convincing. "Just uhm, Logan?"

"Yes Patton?"

"Roman asked me to take you to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer to "what did Virgil text Roman?" was MEANT to be in this chapter. But uh. Sorry  
> But Im already working on chapter 10 and I can probably have it up this week so yay? Also the tea Logan is drinking is real!!! It's called magic potion and you can buy it from David's tea. Or you can look up the name of the flower and find different blends!  
> I just think that tea is neat and since it goes from violet to indigo My brain was like 'ANALOGICAL! Perfect.'.  
> Aaaaaanywaay. Please remember to thank my awesome beta  
> [@Kuroyurishion](https://kuroyurishion.tumblr.com//) on tmblr but and keep in mind any remaining errors are obviously my fault so feel free to point them out!!


	10. Schrödinger's Cat, and a Onesie or How logan's heart grew three sizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahah imagine having a concept of time and posting when you said you would. couldn't be me.

The bookstore is much closer to the bar than Logan would expect. Then again Logan has been living in Chicago for 11 years and Sitka is quite a small town. But he is still surprised when they only walk a couple of blocks and find themselves at  _ Hyde and Go Read.  _ He once again wonders at Virgil's last name in the establishment but he remembers Remy's comment from earlier and makes a note to ask Virgil later rather than pry at his family.

Roman is easy to spot with his red letterman jacket standing next to a wobbly and roughly Elliot size stack of books. Logan feels something warm squeeze his heart at the sight of Elliot waiting in line to buy an unrealistic amount of books. He remembers when he was their age and his parents would take home one of each of the books they published. He thinks Elliot probably has the same curiosity that Logan developed after watching his Dad read love poems to his mother and watching his mother laugh herself silly with a book in her lap. The desire to know every secret hidden within the pages of every book ever written. Logan still feels that unrealistic desire sometimes. It makes him feel silly, but watching Elliot makes him think that perhaps it isn't so. 

"Your kid is a menace and I'm going to be broke forever thanks to them," Roman tells Patton as soon as they are close enough to be heard. 

"Do you want some help with those?" Patton asks the pile of books and sticks his tongue out at Roman. The Elliot sized book stack shakes no, and Roman brings his hand dramatically to his chest in mock offense. Logan is more interested in the books Elliot is carrying. They mostly seem like children's science and history books along with some chapter books. But the one on top looks familiar.

"In Search Of Schrödinger's Cat," Logan reads the title of the book at top of the pile. The cover has the line art of a cat inside a box with a night sky as the background and Logan can see how that would appeal to a kid. "Isn't this a little advanced for you?”

"Yes, but that one is for you," Elliot responds muffled by the books covering their face. Logan is not a sentimental person. But as he hears Elliot's words said so easily like choosing a book for him was nothing. It makes something warm grow in Logan's chest. He finally understands The Grinch. 

"I can pay for the books," Logan says, adjusting his glasses.

"What?" Roman asks, shocked by the offer.

"You were complaining about not having money. I could pay for Elliot's books." Logan explains. Roman looks between Patton and Logan seemingly confused. 

"Oh, that's okay Specs. I was kidding."

"I could still pay for them."

"Thanks, but I made a deal with the little spiderling," Roman says looking fondly at Elliot. Patton looks at the line and back to them and asks.

"Why don't you go next door, Logan? I saw you looking through the window." Patton says as he walks behind Elliot and settles his hand on their head.

"I'll find you," Logan says partially because he realizes Patton wants to talk to Roman and partially because he really wants to see if he can get some pajamas. It is one thing that Logan and Virgil have to share a room and bed, but waking up like he had this morning was unacceptable. Regardless of how well he had slept, or how comfortable he had been, or how amazing it had felt to wake up wrapped up in Virgil's scent. He hadn't had time to remark on it that morning, but along the night Virgil's too big shirt had ridden up and Logan's hand had been resting directly on Virgil's navel when his phone rang. He could still feel the warmth. 

He is a mature professional man. He can't be distracted throughout the day by someone's navel. He knows they have to share the bed, it'd be too suspicious if anyone found out they were sleeping separately, and there is little he can do about what his body does while unconscious. So the only barrier he can add is pajamas. 

The small clothing store next to  _ Hyde and Go Read _ had a family of mannequins with matching red-checkered pajamas. Once inside though what calls to him is a child's cat onesie. 

"Elliot already has that one." the shop attendant says kindly as she approaches.

"Oh, how did you-" Logan starts to ask but the attendant interrupts him.

"Oh, I was at the party yesterday. I saw you spent most of it with them and I just assumed. I'm sorry." she says smiling shyly.

"It's fine," Logan says, adjusting his glasses. "Elliot just bought me a book and I wanted to reciprocate."

"Oh, I bet they did aren't they the cutest?"

"They're very cute," Logan says, the word tasting foreign in his mouth.

"Patton buys the onesies any chance he gets, so there are few they don't already have," she says but then she smiles and adds conspiratorially. "But I just got some dinosaur onesies that Patton hasn't gotten a chance to see if you want to take a look at them."

★★★

Logan leaves the small boutique with 4 new onesies and wondering if Jasmine wants a job. Roman, Patton, and Elliot are exiting the bookstore at the same time. Roman is carrying the bags with the books and Elliot lets go of Patton's hand to run and meet Logan. 

"What did you buy?” Elliot asks curiously as they inspect the bag Logan is carrying.

"I wanted to reciprocate," Logan says and offers Elliot his hand to take.

"That's like returning a favor," Elliot says thoughtfully as they take Logan's hand and start walking back to the other two.

"Correct. You bought me a gift and so I got you on in return."

"Does that mean I should buy you  _ another _ gift?” Elliot asks excitedly.

"No," Logan says but it doesn't sound as sure as he would like, so he adds more surely. "You could if you wanted to, but I only bought you something because I wanted to, not because I had to."

"Elliot likes giving presents," Patton tells Logan proudly.

"Elliot doesn't have to pay for the presents." Roman mocks just loud enough to be heard.

"I could reimburse you for the book," Logan says seriously. Roman narrows his eyes at him suspiciously.

"Uncle Roman is just being a baby cause I got all the books to the counter without help so I won," Elliot says proudly.

“ _ Yayeyiya so I won _ ,” Roman mimics back and sticks his tongue out at Elliot.

“Ok, that's enough from all of you.” Patton reprimands good-naturedly and watches as all three of them give him innocent looks. "You two should get back now."

"I'm leaving with Roman?" Logan asks. Roman takes his phone out and pokes at it for a bit before turning it for Logan to see. 

_ Can you pick Logan up? I had a fight with Janus.  _

_ Sent 1:20 pm _

"He would have told you himself but your phone is apparently in an eagle's nest?” Roman says raising his eyebrow at the explanation Virgil has given him. Elliot lets out a giggle as they remember their morning. 

"Logan had a long morning," Patton says, trying to remain neutral but his smile betrays his amusement. Logan can feel his cheeks warm up as he remembers using Virgil's chest to hide his face. 

"The sun was late," Elliot says very seriously before bursting into a fresh bout of giggles. Roman looks more confused than ever and Logan would feel more embarrassed but Elliot's laughter is contagious so he just smiles, he blames his warm cheeks on the chilly Alaskan air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway for more regular updates or to ask questions or request drabbles you can find me on tmblr at [@divine-victory](https://divine-victory.tumblr.com///)  
> or [@taboo-writter](https://taboo-writter.tumblr.com///)


	11. Logan is not in denial, he is in a boat and he doesn't like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters at once because I want to make up for not posting in almost a month  
>  you can politely call me out in the comments

"Elliot has you whipped," Roman says as they walk towards his car. They had left Patton and Elliot at the ice cream shop and were now headed towards the dock.

"I suppose that I am figuratively under their thumb," Logan admits. Elliot quickly won him over and there is no point in denying it, even if it is completely out of character for him.

"Oh don't feel bad. They have us all under their thumb." Roman reassures him with a smile. He thought so as well last night but Roman looks strangely familiar to Logan. He heard Patton mentioned Broadway last night and he would assume that where he recognized him from but Logan doesn't care much for theater. Perhaps Roman is big enough that Logan might have seen his face on some board or magazine. But he doesn't think that's quite right. 

"You managed to win them over as well," Roman says, attempting to break the silence. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised the Hydes have that tendency to adopt everyone they see as a stray."

"Are you including yourself in this statement?" Logan asks taking pity on Roman's discomfort with the lack of conversations.

"Of course! Remus and I were probably Janus and Virgil's first project." Roman says with a fond chuckle.

"First project?” Logan asks the confusion overtaking his decision not to pry.

"Oh yeah. Virgil saved Remus from some bullies and the entire family took us, Ma' included, under their wing." Roman's smile is grateful and full of affection. He catches a peek at Logan out of the corner of his eye and chuckles at the look of confusion in his face.

"We met Virgil in Kindergarten." he starts to explain. "Ma' moved us here then, we were like 4 and we didn't know anyone. But Ma got this flipping sweet job at the resort and it was a big opportunity for her. Sitka wasn't ready for us though." he says neutrally, but his hands tighten around the steering wheel.

"We were both overly energetic balls of chaos, and Ma' was never one to stifle our creativity as long as we were safe." Roman's voice softens at that but he doesn't loosen his hold on the steering wheel. "The other kids didn't know what to do with us, not when I was wearing a prince outfit almost perpetually and Rem would carry around rats and frogs to show people. Plus the other parents weren't as on board with Remus wearing boys and girls clothes alike as Ma' was."

"The children bullied you," Logan concludes with a small frown.

"Not me so much," Roman says and he sounds annoyed. "A Prince outfit was much less interesting than the kid with short hair and dresses and painted nails who looked  _ exactly  _ like me. So it all fell on Remus. I wasn't much help either." 

Logan realizes the reason for Roman's tension and anger then. Not directed at the other kids at all. But at himself.

"You were a kid, it would be unreasonable to expect that you would stand up to the harassment when you were yourself at risk," Logan says soundly. He has never thought of himself as the comforting type.

"Virgil did," Roman says with a fond smile and Logan can see the tension leave his shoulders as he makes a concentrated effort to relax his hands, "he was just this tiny blur of righteous fury sassing bullies." He says it with a laugh but his tone is awesome, "then he turned around and stuttered shyly to tell Rem their nails were cool."

"So he hasn't changed at all," Logan says almost unthinkingly, but the image of Virgil confidently backing him up in front of Gilbertson just to turn around and panic afterward is burnt into Logan's memory.

"No, he hasn't," Roman says with a startled laugh. "The next day he showed up with black nails and he had decided we were his to protect. Once he decided that we automatically became Janus's and our family was doomed to be intertwined with the Hydes forever. Remus never really stopped seeing Virgil as their hero."

"Did you?” Logan asks even though Roman's face says it all.

"I would have if he ever stopped acting like one," Roman says like it's a joke.

"He thinks the same about you," Logan says as he looks out the window, "when he talks about you, the way he smiles I can see it in his face. You're his hero."

"I can say the same," Roman answers, and the tone is strange. No longer soft and nostalgic, "even when he was complaining about you, he still sounded in awe of you."

Logan doesn't know how to respond to that. Not after Roman talked so honestly with him. He doesn't want to lie to him. Thankfully the car comes to a stop and he is saved from saying anything as they busy themselves getting out the car and into the boat. The one Roman takes him to is even smaller and that makes everything slightly worse but Logan gets on quietly.

"Can I ask you something?" Roman asks looking at Logan out the corner of his eye as he starts the boat.

"You just did but I assume you have a different question," Logan answers fastidiously, hoping to distract himself from the fact that he is in a boat. _Again_

"Last year when you had security escort me out," Roman starts and suddenly Logan remembers why Romam had looked familiar.

"I'm sorry, it was right before a deadline and the writer was late turning in the last manuscript and I had not-” Logan starts explaining frantically before Roma interrupted him with a sincere chuckle.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself, I could tell you were basically delirious with lack of sleep, your actual words were 'if you can see the man in the sash please ask him kindly to leave'." The impression is scarily accurate and Roman laughs at the memory while Logan has the sudden urge to jump off the boat. He had convinced himself that the entire fiasco with the man in the sash had been a delirious hallucination.

"Still. I am sorry Roman," Logan says more calmly as he straightens his back and adjusts his shirt collar.

"Water under the bridge button-up. Now what I wanted to ask was when that happened where you and Virgil already," Roman pauses as if hoping Logan will understand what he means.

"Oh. Uh. No. Not then." Logan answers when he realizes Roman is asking if they were together yet. 

"Oh, that's good. Well not,  _ good.  _ But you know," Roman says awkwardly and leaves it at that.

"You two were fairly serious," Logan says because he doesn't 'know' but he can guess.

"Oh well we dated in high school and all through college," Roman says with a nostalgic smile "but we were kids."

"That's at least a 5-year relationship," Logan wonders aloud. 

"Almost 6 years," Roman corrects with a sad smile. Logan wants to ask. He wants to know what makes Virgil have a specific smile for Roman. He wants to know what happened 3 years ago right before he met Virgil. Wants to know why Roman went to see Virgil a year ago when Logan had him escorted out of Mindscape Publishing. Wants to know how detrimental his presence in Virgil's life has been. He doesn't ask.

"He uh- he wanted to elope," Roman says as he steals a glance at Logan. He takes it back, he doesn't want to know. The boat is making his stomach turn. 

"He was going to take a position in New York," Roman continues while looking ahead. Logan wants to ask him not to continue. Tell him that he shouldn't hear this from Roman. That he doesn't want to hear this at all. But the words don't come to him.

"We were going to have a tiny apartment and he was going to support me financially while I made it on Broadway. Then we would spend every night wrapped around each other on our couch," Roman is almost whispering. His smile is rueful.

"You didn't want that," Logan says because that's what Roman's expression tells him.

"I did, I wanted it but like I said, we were kids and there were so many adventures I hadn't gone on yet. I didn't want it then," the words come running out of Roman's mouth like he is defending himself. Like he hadn't been allowed to before.

"Do you want it now?” Logan can't help but ask.

"Maybe," he says as he stares at the horizon and Logan's stomach turns. This is possibly the worst boat ride yet, "but not like that," he hurries to add, "this talk isn't about me and Virgil, well I mean it is," Roman says and Logan tries not to focus on how Roman lets go of the wheel to gesture with his hands as he speaks. "The thing is, I think I broke his heart back then, and I don't want his heart to get hurt again."

Roman waits for a minute like he wants Logan to say something. But there is something stuck in Logan’s throat and there are no words that could possibly escape right now. When Roman steals another glance at Logan he groans in frustration.

"Look Remus hasn't dated anyone since like sophomore year of College and Patton only dated Janus who would probably rather see the world burn than hurt him, sorry if I'm not great at this" Roman almost whines defensively. Suddenly Logan realizes what Roman is trying to do.

"Is this-” Logan asks bewildered, drawing the quotes in the air,”-a 'shovel' talk?” 

Roman rolls his eyes full bodily and groans at that. But Logan takes it as a yes. He doesn't know why, but he starts laughing at that. His chest feels lighter and he blames it on how close they're to the dock. 

"Oh shut up nerdy wolverine," Roman says petulantly as he turns the motor off, "I'd like to see you do better."

"I'm sorry I've never had anyone give me a shovel talk before," Logan comforts him honestly when he catches his breath, "I guess that makes you the best I've ever had."

"Ugh, Remus was right I do hate you," Roman says airly but he is smiling as he walks off the boat. Logan follows him, thankful to be finally back on land. They don't make it far into the House's path before they spot Virgil standing still in his pajamas holding an ax. 

"Please tell me you didn't kill your brother and brought us here to help hide the body," Roman calls when they're close enough to be heard.

"If that was the case I would have called the cool twin," Virgil snarks back. Roman sputters indignantly at that but Logan barely registers it because Virgil lifts up his shirt to wipe at the sweat in his brow. Which gives Logan a completely unobstructed view of Virgil's navel. Where his hand was resting that morning. In fact, he is pretty sure his hand was exactly over the storm cloud that peeks over the low hanging sleep pants. The  _ very _ low hanging sleep pants. Logan  _ really _ needs Virgil to put his shirt back down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the chapters that has been continuously being written and re-written in the back of my head since I started cause I just love the idea of tiny shy Virgil being fueled by righteous anger to defend Remus and deciding this pair of weirdos are his to protect now. Also Roman is a hero and I love him


	12. Hyde and Overhear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got really long towards the end so I decided to cut it and will be posting the other part tomorrow.  
> It's also completely un-beta'ed because I'm very impatient and just want to post it. So please if you find any mistakes point them out to me in the comments!  
> I will greatly appreciate it!  
> Also sorry about all the angsty and nostalgic chapter updates I promise we'll be returning to our regularly scheduled Flufffest soon enough

Logan walks into the sitting room on the second floor and closes the door behind himself, careful not to make any noise. The Hyde house is much more like a mansion than a house with all these rooms, he thinks this one is technically a ‘music room’ based on the piano in the corner and the overall rigid atmosphere. There are none of the pun riddled wall stickers that adorn the other common rooms and counter corner the piano there is a large wardrobe. 

"I bet he went downstairs!” Logan hears Virgil whisper on the other side of the door. 

The wardrobe is big enough to fit a person.

No.  _ No. _ That would be ridiculous Logan is an adult. He is a professional businessman. The youngest to hold his position in the company. He is a man of science and logic and-.

"I think he went into the music room," Elliot whispers back. Those cheaters. 

Before Logan realizes what happens he is suddenly sitting inside a wardrobe and closing the door. He sits a minute in absolute silence. When he doesn't hear anyone come into the room after a minute he releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding. After two minutes he realizes where he is. Inside a wardrobe as to not lose a game of hide-and-seek. When he thinks three minutes have passed he assumes Virgil and Elliot have gone to look for him downs and decides is time to get out. He pushes the wardrobe door open but as he does though he hears the door to the music room open. Without thinking he tries to pull the wardrobe door back close but in his hurry, it stays slightly ajar. He hopes it's not enough to be found out.

"Care to explain why there is enough firewood outside to keep the house warm until Elliot goes to college?” Logan hears Patton ask at the same time that he hears the door click close and Logan knows he is trapped. There is no way he can walk out there now. Not from within a wardrobe.

"Oh haven't you heard?” Janus responds as he walks into Logan's very small view and Logan holds his breath and prays that Janus doesn't turn. "Virgil is planning to burn me at the stake."

"Jay-bird," Patton says sternly but the next second Logan can see him walking into Janus's embrace.

"Oh, you know how he is," Janus says offhandedly and Logan watches him curl around Patton's smaller frame. If Logan were a less proud man he would leave the wardrobe now. Because it’s the right thing to do. Swallow his pride and admit he is playing a game with their kid. Logan however is not a less proud man. So he stays inside the wardrobe where Janus cannot mock him.

" I also know how you are," Patton responds more fondly than accusatory, "what did you say to him?”

"I just told him it was time to come home, that dad wanted us here and it was time he came home to his family. His life." 

"Janus," Patton's voice is both concerned and reprimanding as he pulls slightly back to look at Janus.

"I know," Janus cuts him off before he can finish the reprimand and he pulls away from their embrace, " I know lily-Pat. I know I'm not my father. If I were, maybe Virgil wouldn't have run away."

"Virgil didn't run away," Patton's words are said very softly like he thinks they might cut Janus if he doesn’t watch them carefully, " he grew up and went after his dream Janus is not the same thing."

"It feels like the same thing," Logan can barely hear Janus's words through the thick wood of the wardrobe and he wishes more than ever that he had gotten out earlier. He doesn't think he can now not when Janus sounds so vulnerable. 

"Oh Darling," Patton says and Logan can see him pull Janus into what looks like a crushing hug. Logan squeezes his eyes and pretends not to be there, "Virgil loves us. He loves  _ you _ and if you'd just  _ talk _ to you would both be happier."

"He doesn't want to  _ talk _ to me," Logan covers his ears hoping to give the couple more privacy from where he is  _ eavesdropping  _ on them. Sadly the universe is against him and they're no longer whispering and by the sound of it, their conversation has drawn them closer. But he doesn’t open his eyes to confirm anything.

"He doesn't want to  _ argue _ with you, do you honestly think Virgil didn't miss his big brother? Logan said he talks about you like you hung the stars," Patton elongates his words and makes his voice higher as he says this. Like he is trying to convey his honesty as one would to a child. Logan thinks if it were anyone else it would sound condescending.

" _ Logan,"  _ his name in Janus's voice is practically a hiss.

"Oh c'mon Jan-" 

"No don't 'oh c'mon Jan' me I know you were as worried as I was," Janus interrupts Patton sounding defensive.

"Of course I was worried, Virgil might only be 4 years younger than me but I think of him as my own kid,” Patton says confirming Logan’s assumption, “So I was worried when he got engage to someone that we didn’t even know he was dating,” there is a pause like Patton is trying to gather his words and when he speaks Logan can see why, "Have you- have you thought that maybe the reason he didn't tell us about them is that he wasn't sure how we would react?" Patton's question seems to figuratively shatter something and they stay quiet for so long that Logan starts to wonder if they left.

“What do you mean?” Janus asks finally and he no longer sounds defensive. He sounds like he has been slain. Like Patton finally, let the words cut him open.

_ “ _ You've been so focused on glaring at Logan that you didn't bother  _ paying attention _ to him at all," Patton says like he is trying to mend the wound with logic, "He is so sweet with Elliot and he genuinely listens and likes Remus. Heck, even Roman likes him." Janus scoffs in response to that and Logan tries to teleport back to Chicago where he apparently left his rationality.

“Janus Hyde,” Patton says sternly.

“I don’t want Virgil to get hurt like-. I just want to keep him close so I can protect him,” Janus says sounding defeated.

“Virgil doesn’t need you to protect him from everything Jan, he chose this for himself. He wants a life outside of what it means to be a Hyde in Sitka. He deserves that. So you need to just give Logan a chance before you push Virgil away with your overprotective brother routine?"

"You're right,” Janus responds with a sigh.

“Yeah?” Patton asks incredulously.

“Yeah, I'll try to make it up to him.” He says with finality, “we’ll have a picnic for dinner, we can make s'mores and use some of the firewood Virgil prepared for my stake."

"And you'll try with Logan?" Patton asks hope evident in his voice.

"If I must," Janus concedes like it's a great sacrifice. Logan hears the door open and hears them start to walk out. 

"Wha-" Patton starts to ask but it dies quickly in his lips.

"Ok?" Janus says confusedly but then Logan hears the door close. He doesn't leave the wardrobe quite yet. Doesn't even bother to open his eyes. Instead, he desperately hopes for his prompt demise so he can atone for his abysmal personality and terrible life choices in whatever afterlife exist. 

Whatever the forces-that-be seem to want him to atone for his crimes as quickly as possible though because he hears the wardrobe door open. When he opens his eyes they meet a pair of big brown eyes that are clearly judging him and his life decisions as harshly as he was, if not more.

“You’re not supposed to eavesdrop,” Elliot reprimands.

“I didn’t mean to,” Logan responds guiltily.

“Well you did,” Elliot says sagely.

“Yeah, I did.”

“It’s ok I won’t tell daddy or Pops.”

“I can’t ask you to lie to your parents Elliot,” Logan tells them, because if he can’t drag a young impressionable child along with his terrible life choices.

“It’s only lying if they ask.” Elliot reasons.

“Keeping secrets is a type of lying,” Logan tells them.

“It’s only a secret if we’re actively hiding it,” Elliot reasons again and Logan narrows his eyes at them.

“Who told you that?”

“Daddy is a very good lawyer,” Elliot says as they smile proudly.

“Alright, but if your parents ask you you have to tell them, ok?” Elliot sighs at Logan’s conditional agreement but nods.

“You’d be a terrible lawyer,” Elliot tells him. Logan tries not to be offended and fails. It must be obvious in his expression because Elliot giggles, “c’mon Logan you don’t need to hide anymore. Virgil went to take a shower cause Gigi yelled at him for stinking up the house.”

“Gigi?” Logan asks as he exits the wardrobe and takes Elliot’s hand.

“Grandma Grace,” Elliot clarifies as they lead the way out.

“Yes?” Grace asks where she is at the top of the stairs.

“Oh no, Elliot was just telling me that they call you Gigi,” Logan explains.

“Ah yes, my little darling only calls me grandma when they’re frustrated with me.”

“That can’t happen often with such a wonderful woman such as yourself,” Logan tells her and means it.

“You would be surprised,” Grace responds as she gives a flattered laugh, “it’s good that I found you two so quickly, Janus just told me we’re having a picnic and I wanted to see if Elliot wanted to help prepare it.”

“Yes!” Elliot responds before Grace even finishes her sentence and Grace's smile widens.

“I can also help,” Logan offers.

“Thank you, Logan,” Grace says smiling warmly at him. It has been a long time since anyone smiled at him like that. It still makes his chest feel tight.

“Logan needs to get ready for the picnic,” Elliot says nonchalantly as they let go of Logan’s hand to hold Grace’s. Logan takes a look at the possessive hold Elliot has taken of their grandmother and the way they’re very carefully not looking at either Logan or Grace and understands that the picnic preparations most mean something to Elliot. He sends an apologetic look at Grace which she returns with a fond nod and a look that says she knew this would happen.

“Oh you’re right Elliot,” Grace says, careful not to let her amusement sneak into her tone, “me and Elliot got this Logan you can go ahead and freshen up before dinner.”

“I’ll see you at dinner then,” Logan tells them as he turns around to find his and Virgil’s room in a daze. Elliot is so mature that Logan forgets they’re still just a kid. It’s rather cute though. That Elliot has rituals they want to keep to themselves.


	13. Shaninigans and Sir Squiggles the Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be in yesterday's chapter as a bit of a reprieve from all the feelings and angst but it got a bit long so I decided to make it it's own chapter. like yesterday's this is also not beta'ed so Please let me know any mistakes you find!!

Virgil drags his feet to go outside and find his phone where he left it when Elliot had come back and demanded a game. Obviously, Patton had given them ice cream and Elliot was ready to burn the extra energy. Virgil obliged, because Virgil is a great uncle, Logan agreed because Elliot has him whipped. But did Virgil get the recognition he deserves for being a great uncle? No. What he got was scolded for ‘stinking up the house’ and sent to take a shower. Like a child. Because apparently everyone in this household thought he was still a kid. So he is rebelling by dragging his feet and taking as long as possible to get to the shower. 

Which he realizes is childish and counterproductive to his point but he has had a long day and he doesn’t have to make sense until after he is wearing real clothes and has taken a shower and figured out what the way Logan was looking at him when he came back with Roman meant. Or why he texted Roman to bring him back at all. Or even better after he forgets both of those things so he can go back to pretending his boss is an android and live his life in relative peace.

* * *

Logan expects the shower to be running when he gets to the room but is surprised to find the room and shower completely devoid of Virgil. He shrugs it off and gets into the shower himself. Hopefully, it will help him clear his head after a day of bad decisions and increasingly ridiculous thoughts. 

* * *

Virgil finds his phone and immediately sticks the earbuds in his ear and makes his way back to his room. He makes sure to walk as slowly as possible and take the longest route. If the longest route passes by the kitchen where his mom is it’s only a coincidence and not at all petty. 

The news of the picnic cheers him up slightly and the familiarity of his mom swatting at him as he steals a piece of tomato from the cutting board makes him smile. It feels like his childhood. He still tries to walk as slowly as possible though. 

* * *

The warm water helps Logan's muscles relax and it distracts from the general disarray that his life has become in only a couple of days so he concentrates on the feeling of the hot water rolling off his back and pretends for a couple of minutes that his carefully constructed life isn’t caving in on itself. He doesn’t know how long it’ll take them to prepare for the picnic though and doesn’t want to make them wait for him. So he regretfully cuts his reprieve short. 

As Logan steps out of the shower he reaches for a towel but all he comes out with is a small hand towel. Because this isn’t his apartment, so obviously the towels aren’t in the same place as he keeps them. He vaguely remembers Patton saying something about towels and linens but he had said it around the same time as the baby maker story and now Logan regrets his unreasonable fear of the damn blanket.

* * *

Virgil steps into his room and is surprised not to find Logan there. He takes out one earbud but when he doesn’t hear the shower running he assumes Logan has been introduced to the library or is somewhere off helping with the picnic. He sticks the earbud back in and grabs a towel from the armoire where they’re usually kept, not bothering to close it before going into the closet to get some fresh clothes for his shower.

* * *

Logan hears a noise outside the bathroom and hopes it's Virgil so he can give him a towel.

“Virgil are you out there?” He calls out. He doesn’t get any response so he decides to venture to the door. The bathroom is a mess of puddles from where Logan has been dripping everywhere as he looked for a towel so he carefully toes around the bigger ones to try and make sure he doesn’t fall. He cracks the door open, Virgil isn’t there but the armoire is open and he can see multiple plush towels inside. How did he miss that? 

He takes a step towards the armoire but is quickly halted by familiar angry yapping. Sir Squiggles seems to have sneaked into the room and is apparently unhappy about this morning’s attempted sacrifice if the yapping is anything to go by. Logan tries his best to quickly step back into the bathroom but Sir squiggles reaches the door before he can close it. The puppy doesn’t make a move forward happy to yap and squirm at the door but neither does he move out of the way and Logan really wants a towel.

* * *

Virgil throws his dirty pajamas into the laundry basket and grabs some comfy clothes for the picnic as he bobs his head to Panic!. 

* * *

“I’m sorry I tried to feed you to the eagle?” Logan says almost like a question. What even is his life? He is trying to reason with a dog. Sir Squiggles seems as unimpressed with him as Logan is and doesn’t budge. Logan ironically enough watches him like an eagle to make sure he doesn’t come any closer. Because this is Logan’s life and any semblance of order was destroyed when he decided to marry his assistant, Sir Squiggles steps closer.

Sir Squiggles’ paw hits the bathroom mat and Logan gets an idea.

“Oh yeah c’mere boy,” Logan says, feeling ridiculous as he uses the baby voice, “ There is a good boy, c’mon Sir Squiggles bring the other paw into the matt c'mon baby you can do it!”

* * * 

Virgil walks back into the room wearing only his headphones and attempting to find a song on his playlist, when-

* * *

With Sir Squiggles in the middle of the matt, Logan pulls hard on it and in the same move turns it so the matt ends up by the wall opposite the door and Logan ends up on the other side of the door. He quickly closes the door to the bathroom and-

_ Wham _ ! It Takes Virgil a minute to comprehend what the warm wet weight on top of him  _ is _ . Between the unexpected crash and the pain from hitting the floor and bearing most of the weight, he is a bit startled to realize the warm and wet and rigid thing he is holding is  _ his boss’s bicep _ . It seems to take Logan the same amount of time to realize he was on top of Virgil because they both screamed in unison. They take a minute longer to untangle in their panic and careful not to touch each other more than necessary. It couldn’t have taken more than 10 seconds but to Virgil, it feels like an eternity.

“Why are you naked?!”

“Why are you wet?!”

“Don’t look at me!”

“You tackled me!”

“It was the dog!”

“What’s with you and the dog!?”

“Just- towel! Please towel!” Logan screams as he tries to cover up his face but he keeps glancing at Virgil and it all feels too surreal for Virgil to process so all he does is grab the towel he dropped on impact and throw it at Logan. Logan catches it and drapes it over his lap where he is still sitting on the floor. Which still leaves all of his chiseled chest in display along with his toned arms which doesn’t help Virgil with the whole brain power thing, “You! Virgil You Towel! You!” 

Virgil has never heard Logan sound so ineloquent before but he is a little distracted by all the  _ skin  _ and the  _ wet  _ and...all of  _ it,  _ to enjoy it. Instead, he follows directions and grabs the first blanket he sees and wraps himself quickly in it. 

“No!” Logan yells again as he pulls on a corner of the blanket, “ Not, the baby maker Virgil!”

Virgil reacts quickly to the loud noise and throws away the blanket it lands on Logan who quickly throws it off. Virgil ignores him and grabs the next thing he sees. Which turns out to be the comforter. He pulls on it unmaking the whole bed and wraps it around his shoulders. 

“Explain!” He demands looking very diligently at Logan’s eyes.

“You explain,” Logan says taking on his expressionless face. It's like a magic trick, one second he is panicking and yelling then Virgil blinks and Logan’s face goes carefully blank and his tone goes to monotone seriousness. It’s extremely annoying but the familiarity helps Virgil’s racing heart and forces him to emulate.

“I was going to take a shower,” Virgil says in a more vexed tone then Logan had taken.

“I was  _ in  _ the shower,” Logan says somehow maintaining his monotone and managing to convey that he thinks Virgil is the dumbest person he has ever met.

“Well, the shower wasn’t on,” Virgil snarks back because this is familiar. Logan acts like Virgil is stupid Virgil acts like Logan is ridiculous and somehow at the end of the day, they both know the other didn’t mean anything by it.

“You didn’t hear me yelling at the dog?” Logan says like he says ‘you didn’t write down Prentiss's appointment?’.

“I had my music on,” Virgil says defensively and has the vague notion that they most look ridiculous. Logan sitting on the floor dripping wet with only a towel covering his lap and Virgil covered in the comforter standing before him as they chat about how they crashed into each other completely naked like it is a business deal. His life is completely ridiculous. So he decides to make it a little bit more, “why did you jump me?”

“I didn’t jump you,” Logan says defensively, and at the look of incredulity Virgil gives him, he amends, “ I didn’t mean to jump you, I didn’t know you were here.”

“You didn’t see me?” Virgil asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I was running from the dog,” Logan says his voice carefully blank. Virgil has learned that tone of voice means Logan is embarrassed. Which is adorable. So he narrows his eyes at him suspiciously.

“Were you trying to seduce me?” Virgil asks and Logan reacts exactly like he thought he would. His mask breaks to give way to shock spluttering and his cheeks redden a bit and Virgil can’t help but laugh. Because his other knee-jerk reaction is much less appropriate and would not likely go over well. Logan seems to realize Virgil was pulling his leg with the question when he starts laughing so he crosses his arms and very nearly pouts.

“Go take a shower Hyde you stink!” Comes the very mature reaction from Logan and it makes something warm grow inside Virgil to know his android of a boss can be immature.

Virgil goes to the armoire and grabs a different towel. All while laughing and not caring that the comforter is dragging on behind him. When he opens the door to the bathroom Sir Squiggles shoots out in a flurry of yaps and jumps, very excited to be playing whatever game he has deluded himself into thinking they are playing. Virgil laughs harder at that and turns to look at Logan.

“Did you see the size of the teeth on that thing?” He asks in between bouts of laughter, “ I almost didn’t make it.” 

“I panicked at the moment, ok?” Logan says as he stands up and wraps the towel around his waist and opens the door for Sir Squiggles to leave the room with as much dignity as he can muster. Virgil could be the bigger person and let Logan off the hook. 

“Puppy hater,” Virgil says instead as he closes the door to the bathroom. Because he is 5’7 and rarely the bigger person.

Once inside he turns on the water and doesn’t wait for it to warm up before stepping in and decidedly not thinking of hard muscles and the rolling drops of water tracing them. Because that way lies madness and he isn’t sure he is ready for that just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a tag list for this fic on tumbler and receive prompts and answer asks of all kind [@divine-victory](https://divine-victory.tumblr.com//) so feel free to follow me or send me some asks about this fic or anything else you would like! I'm happy to answer any time


	14. flowers and irony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up this chapter talks about the death of Logan's parents as well as Virgil's dad it's not explicit but it is discussed. Also discussed Cancer and Car Accidents . I don't know if I need any warning other than that but please let me know and be cautious. As you can see I've added that to the tags so let me know if I need to add any other tags! it is un'betaed but my awesome Remy bear did read it over! I went over it afterward and messed around with it tho so let me know if you find any mistakes!

**Chapter 14**

Logan is dressed in a dark blue henley and black jeans when Virgil comes out of the bathroom. Virgil looks down at his purple Henley and back at Logan.

"One of us has to change," he tells Logan.

"You chose my wardrobe," Logan says with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I definitely included other clothes so  _ you can _ change," Virgil reasons.

"You have an entire closet full of clothes to choose from," Logan says as he adjusts his glasses back and in the same movement pushes his un-styled hair out of his eyes. There is a soft teasing smile gracing Logan's lips and the movement drags Virgil's attention to Logan's hands And Virgil makes the executive decision to drop the argument and turn away from  _ that _ . He grabs his hoodie and puts it on as an excuse to look anywhere but at Logan. Because Virgil cannot possibly be expected to deal with Logan wearing a shirt with  _ thumbholes _ . Not when he is smiling and with soft hair and looking content. 

"I'm going to see if they need help with anything," Virgil tells him and starts walking away before he gets himself fired for aggressively cuddling his boss. But because Virgil is cursed Logan stands up and follows after him. Without styling his hair, or changing the shirt with  _ thumb holes _ . 

"You know that's a very pretty Pegasus you have," Virgil says casually. Because if he has to deal with  _ soft  _ Logan, he isn't going to do it with any sort of  _ grace _ . Plus it is a stunning tattoo. The constellation is splayed across Logan's side with a watercolor galaxy design that beautifully contrasts against Logan's warm golden skin. 

"We're not talking about that," Logan says from next to Virgil.

"Aren't we?,” Virgil says with a smirk as he guides Logan towards the kitchen, "because I'm very much talking about it."

"You're figuratively insufferable," Logan says with a sigh but Virgil catches the corner of his lips twitching with a smile.

"Logan, don't take this the wrong way," Virgil tells him after a minute of silence, and he feels Logan tense next to him, even though they're not quite touching, "but you're a gorgeous man."

As the words leave his lips he turns and watches as Logan literally stops in his tracks and a blush crawls all the way to the tip of his ears. It's unbearably adorable and Virgil would not trade it for all the promotions in the world. 

"I take it back," Logan says, his tone back to his usual monotone as he starts walking again. Virgil would feel worse about the change in tone if Logan's ears weren't still adorably pink, "you're literally unbearable."

"Thank you," Virgil says as they enter the kitchen.

"You're making pasta salad," Logan says carefully as he scans the contents of the kitchen island.

"Yes!” Elliot confirms excitedly as they give a small jump where they're standing on a chair. The jump makes a small cloud of white around Elliot.

"Then why are you covered in flour?" Virgil asks mirroring the look of confusion on Logan's face.

"What's with all the questions?" Elliot asks, raising both of their eyebrows, "what are you? Cops?” 

"No need for insults you little tyke," Virgil says with a chuckle as he gets close enough to steal a baby carrot, "you want any help with the preparations?”

"Nope," Elliot answers shaking their head and causing another small white cloud.

"We're bored," Virgil says dramatically elongating the 'o' as he jumps up to sit on the counter. Logan walks up And stands next to Virgil. Carefully keeping his mouth shut as he remembers Elliot's adorably determined face from earlier.

"You're going to be something else if you don't get off my kitchen island Virgil Hyde," Grace says with a threatening smile. Virgil only smiles at her as he bites at the baby carrot.

"When daddy gets annoying Pops takes him on a walk," Elliot says casually, "Logan?"

"That's not a bad idea," Grace says ignoring Virgil's offended protests, "why don't you have Virgil give you a tour of the greenhouse while we finish up the food?” 

"Virgil is sitting right here," Virgil says faux annoyed.

"Virgil is going to get pushed off if he doesn't get his scrawny behind moving," Grace tells Virgil and Logan can suddenly see the family resemblance.

"I see the bad threats are hereditary," Virgil mutters loud enough for everyone to hear as he jumps off the counter. Elliot giggles and Logan feels his lips twitch, "c'mon Logan I'll show you where Janus used to grow his MJ."

"I'll send your brother to get you when everything is ready," Grace shouts after them.

"You're vindictive!" Virgil shouts back and Logan can hear Grace laugh at that.

"What exactly is the issue between you and your brother?" Logan finally asks when they're far enough from the kitchen that they're unlikely to be heard. It's the question that has been plaguing him since he witnessed their frosty reunion. 

He immediately regrets it when Virgil abruptly stops smiling and loses the easy air he had. 

"Sorry that question isn't on the packet," Virgil tells him frostily. 

"You were the one who said we needed to know each other better,” Logan reasons. Even though he knows that's not the reason he is asking.

"Not this."

"Bu-" 

"Not this, Logan," Virgil says with such finality that Logan audibly clanks his mouth shut. 

Logan spent the entire day hearing details about Virgil’s life from the most important people in Virgil’s life. He slept in Virgil’s childhood bed and hung out with Virgil’s childhood friends and ate breakfast with Virgil’s family. As he looks at Virgil he starts to recognize the pieces that make him up. He looks strikingly like his brother as they’re walking towards the greenhouse. His back straight and his face stern, but at his sides, his hands are struggling not to fist up. 

It has to bother Virgil. That Logan is learning all these things about him. Now Logan knows he smiles like Patton when he is being kind. He smirks like Janus when he is teasing and takes on Roman’s posture when he is being brave. Because Logan spent all morning learning things about Virgil from, not Virgil. Things like how he still wears black nail polish because he picked it up from Remus but also how his protective streak is all his own. Logan can’t imagine letting anyone close enough to know him like that. Except for maybe-.

“I love Doctor Who,” He says as Virgil opens the door of the greenhouse, “ not ironically or anything. I just love the show and pseudoscience.”

Virgil is looking at him confusedly but his face takes on a softness that reminds Logan of Patton’s easy smile and that fact that he knows that spurns Logan to keep talking.

“I don't have childhood friends because I was never really home growing up always preferring to follow along either of my parents on their jobs,” Logan decides that he can’t look at Virgil’s face as he talks about himself so he starts walking, hoping Virgil will follow him. He isn’t disappointed, Virgil hurries to his side and Logan keeps talking, “ that’s probably why I have such a hard time socializing now.”

Virgil stays quiet probably thinking that if he says anything Logan will never try to open up again. Logan isn’t sure how far off the mark Virgil is. But he suspects that it isn’t much.

“I listen to Weird Al when I’m editing at home because it helps me concentrate,” Logan says even as he feels his face warm-up at the admission.

“I’ve never really had a long term relationship, when I was younger I wasn’t that interested and after my parents died I just wanted to be an editor like them and then I didn’t have the time because I  _ was _ an editor,” he doesn’t look at Virgil as he keeps talking. The greenhouse is bursting with color and life so it's easy to stare at the flora rather than peek at Virgil’s reactions. Or it  _ should be _ anyway.

“I like wearing my suit and tie because my dad never did. It helps me remember that I like being an editor independently of it being my parents’ job,” Logan can feel his throat closing up but he continues. Virgil deserves the equal footing and Logan desperately wants it, “ The pegasus is for them.”

“How so?” Virgil finally asks so quietly Logan can barely hear it. His tone is similar to the one Patton used on Janus, Like Virgil is afraid the words could shatter him. The care behind the tone makes Logan smile. It’s a sad smile and undoubtedly slightly damp but Logan clears his throat and answers.

“For my 18th birthday me and my parents planned to spend it at a cabin a little way out of town, they had an event for a release the same week but they were meant to be back the morning before my birthday,” Logan has to stop to clear his throat again. He never told anyone this. Not even Emile.

“You don’t-” Virgil starts but Logan shakes his head with his eyes close and Virgil immediately stops.

“The event ran long and by the time it was dark I had already been at the cabin most of the day alone. They called late, it was almost midnight and I was throwing a fit, I didn't even let them speak. It was such a ridiculous thing to have an emotional outburst about,” Logan pauses because he hates the way his voice has gone rough. This time Virgil stays silent, “ I heard a screech, and the call suddenly disconnected. I thought they just got angry and hung up on me.” There is a pause as Logan remembers how unperturbed he had been that they had hung up. Even though they never had done that before. He should have  _ known _ something was wrong.

“I got a phone call from the sheriff ten minutes later. She was a family friend and thought she should be the one to tell me," he can't bring himself to say it. But he thinks Virgil will understand even if the words remain unspoken, "Their car was only a couple minutes drive from the cabin. When I got there all I can remember is looking up and thinking  _ 'huh. Pegasus is beautiful tonight.'  _ I got the tattoo after their funeral.”

"So you got a tattoo to punish yourself?" Virgil asks and Logan can tell he is trying to understand.

"That's what it was at first," Logan admits, " but then I realized that Pegasus  _ was _ beautiful that night. My parents were dead but millions of light-years away the stars were shining as bright as ever. The universe didn't care."

"So what our lives aren't important because the universe is too big to give a crap anyway?”

"On the contrary," Logan says and feels comforted by how much more normal his voice is starting to sound, "the universe is so big, and our lives so short, that everything we do matters. Our every action impacts someone close to us enough that it shapes them."

They stay quiet as they make their way around the plants. Logan doesn't quite know how to proceed from here. He did the emotional vulnerability and now he wishes he could go hide somewhere far away. But he also hopes to take Virgil with him which would render hiding useless. So he stays and admires the beautiful plants instead.

"My dad was diagnosed with cancer when I was like 10," Virgil says as he stares down a white rose, "he fought with every treatment possible for a year and a half, but after some more test his chances weren't looking great, and he was missing Janus's debates and the twins' plays, Patton's art shows, etc. So he stopped fighting. He was treating the worse of the symptoms and dying slowly."

Logan doesn't know what to say so he stays quiet and wonders if Virgil knows the meaning behind a white rose.

"Janus was furious with him. I guess he felt like dad had taken the choice to leave us. It didn't help that it was around the time that things started getting bad at home for Patton." Logan doesn't bother asking what Virgil means. He thinks that's Patton's story to tell. Instead, he watches as Virgil goes quiet and reaches out to trace a petal on the rose, "I thought that after dad got Patton out things would go back to normal. I mean they did for a while. But about 4 months after Patton was out dad collapsed and was taken to the hospital." Virgil takes his hand back and unthinkingly pulls the sleeves of his hoodie down.

"We were supposed to wait home for news," Virgil pauses and he is still staring at the rose but Logan can tell that's not what he is seeing, "Janus was angry and scared and acted like a stupid 16-year-old. He wanted me and Patton to go with him but I was 13 and scared and Patton stayed with me." It's easy for Logan to put himself in Janus's shoes. Young and angry and scared. 

"He took the car for a joy ride," Virgil's voice isn't rough like Logan's had been instead his face is ashen with worry. Like the concern over his brother still plagues him. Even after all these years, "the accident wasn't even his fault. Some drunk driver hit him, but it was so bad," Virgil looks small as he speaks. It's unnatural. Virgil has always managed to be a big presence in the room. Not the center of attention as long as he could help it but always  _ there.  _ But right now he is almost completely hidden inside his hoodie as he fidgets with his sleeves. But he is still staring at the Rose, "that's how he got his scars, he almost didn't make it. The surgery seemed to take forever and afterward, they had to keep him in an induced coma. He didn't wake up in time to say goodbye to dad." Virgil abruptly turns from the rose and starts walking towards the end of the corridor as he continues talking. Logan doesn't miss a beat as he follows.

"When he woke up he was Janus but slightly to the left. He was my brother as he had been before dad got sick. For the most part anyway. But he refused to get treated for the scars and he started to take on Dad's responsibilities around the house. By the time I went to college and he married Patton it started to feel like I was another one of dad's responsibilities he took on."

"I don't think that is how he sees you," Logan tells him. Because Janus looks at Virgil with obvious love and affection.

"It didn't matter. I felt like this greenhouse. Regardless of how luscious green and beautiful it is. It's never enough for Janus. It's not enough like Dad," Virgil's mouth twists at one end in something like a silent snarl but # his eyes are sad. Logan has prided himself in being driven by logic for a long time, but there is nothing logical about the anger he feels at the sadness in Virgil's eyes. 

"You're an amazing person Virgil, your brother loves you but if he can't see how fantastic you are then that is his loss."

"Thank you, Logan," Virgil says with a smile that just barely reaches his eyes, but the next second he seems to shake off the conversation and his smile turns into the now-familiar teasing smirk, "how much did that hurt?"

"It was figurative torture," Logan responds deadpan enjoying Virgil's laugh. 

"Who is Weird Al, anyway?" Virgil asks once he stops laughing. They've made their way across two of the corridors of the greenhouse and as Virgil stops to look attentively at Logan for his response, Logan gets the ridiculous notion that he could happily spend the rest of his life walking this greenhouse with Virgil.

"He writes parodies of pop songs," Logan answers and when Virgil tilt his head curiously Logan turns to look at the white daylilies next to him and adds, "you know  _ 'Really white and nerdy, first in my class here at M-I-T, got skills, I'm a champion at D and-”  _ Logan stops as he sees Virgil bringing his hand up to his lips to cover up his smile. His face must be a sight because as he turns to fully look at Virgil he stops trying to hide his smile and instead lets out a chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry I know who he is I just wanted to hear you wrap it,” Virgil says and Logan would be more annoyed if he wasn't so concerned with his heart's reaction to Virgil's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil will be taking any hugs you guys want to give them and I will happily gift you with one after this chapter I'm sorry for the sads you can come yell at me at [@divine-victory](https://divine-victory.tumblr.com//)  
> and please check out My darling Remy bear [@genderqueer-turtle](https://genderqueer-turtle.tumblr.com//)  
> They have some awesome stories and if you haven't read their fantasy Au youre missing ou on some awesome Roceit and analogical content as well as a fantastic creative twins dynamic!  
> I have changed the chapter count (again >-<|||) but hopefully I'll start sticking to it some time soon. leave all thoughts comments concerns in the comments and let me know if I need to add warnings!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was Beta'd by the awesome [@Kuroyurishion](https://kuroyurishion.tumblr.com//) on tmblr but any remaining errors are obviously my fault so feel free to point them out


End file.
